


Spotkanie po latach

by Jora_Calltrise



Series: Galaktyczne Absurdy - One Shoty z Gwiezdnych Wojen [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin jest sobą, Anakin to jednoosobowa definicja Wieku Dojrzewania, Obi-Wan jest cierpliwy, One Shot, Opowiadanie zatwierdzone przez Yodę, Padme jest cudowna, Pomiędzy "Mrocznym Widmem" i "Atakiem Klonów", ale do czasu..., będzie wesoło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Sześć lat po incydencie na Naboo Obi-Wan spotyka Padme. Wspólnie udają się na poszukiwania Anakina, lecz Skywalker ukrywa się przed nimi w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu. Czy dojdzie do spotkania pomiędzy Padawanem Jedi i przyszłą Panią Senator?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Galaktyczne Absurdy - One Shoty z Gwiezdnych Wojen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769431
Kudos: 8





	1. Spotkanie po latach

****

**Spotkanie po latach – Star Wars One Shot**

\- Mistrzu Kenobi, to ty? Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu dzisiaj spotkam.

Mistrz Jedi stał z plecami opartymi o ścianę, nieopodal biura kanclerza, aż obcy – a zarazem znajomy, pochodzący z odległej przeszłości - głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, by Obi-Wan rozpoznał witającą się z nim kobietę. Od incydentu na Naboo minęło aż sześć lat.

\- Padme? – wydusił z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Padme Amidala?

Odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem. Potrząsnął głową.

\- To znaczy… Chciałem powiedzieć: Wasza Wysokość. Nie, moment. Nie jesteś już Królową, prawda?

\- Na szczęście nie – cicho westchnęła. – Władanie Naboo było cudowne, ale nie jest to coś, co mogłabym robić w nieskończoność. Sam rozumiesz… to wielka odpowiedzialność.

\- W takim razie, jak powinienem do ciebie mówić? Pani…

\- Zawsze byłeś strasznie przywiązany do formalności – zachichotała. – Pod tym względem ani trochę się nie zmieniłeś. „Padme” wystarczy, naprawdę!

Skrzywił się.

\- Jak zawsze grzeczny i uprzejmy – z nieschodzącym z twarzy uśmiechem skomentowała dawna władczyni. – No dobrze, skoro aż tak upierasz się przy formalnościach, może być ta nieszczęsna „Pani”. Pamiętasz Kapitana Panakę i moją dwórkę? Cóż, z technicznego punktu widzenia Sabe jest teraz asystentką, nie dwórką.

Towarzyszący Królowej… czy raczej _byłej_ Królowej mężczyzna i kobieta posyłali Kenobiemu przyjacielskie spojrzenia. Sabe była niemal wierną kopią swojej pani – Obi-Wan pamiętał, że w przeszłości dość często robiła za sobowtóra. Ciekawe, czy już skończyła z tym zwyczajem, czy może nadal zdarzało jej się wskakiwać w ciuchy Padme?

Panaka, dla odmiany, nieźle się postarzał.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja wyhodowałem brodę – Mistrz Jedi skomentował, po męsku ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń Kapitana.

\- Golenie jest dla dzieciaków! – dziarsko odparł śniadoskóry ochroniarz Amidali.

Obi-Wan aprobująco skinął głową. Zawsze lubił tego faceta.

\- A skoro mowa o dzieciakach… - udając obojętny ton, Padme zaczęła rozglądać się po otoczeniu.

Mistrz Jedi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przeczuwał, że prędzej czy później zejdą na temat Wiadomego Osobnika. Choć nie sądził, że stanie się to _aż tak_ szybko.

\- On już nie jest dzieckiem – zaanonsował. – Teraz to zdrowy i silny nastolatek. 

\- Kto? Anakin? – Padme była całkiem niezła w ukrywaniu emocji. Choć w obecności tak doświadczonego Jedi jak Obi-Wan niewiele jej to dawało.

\- A mam jakieś inne dziecko? – zażartował Kenobi. – Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś w mojej obecności rozglądała się za jakimś innym.

Amidala zaraziła się jego wesołością.

\- Rzeczywiście – zaśmiała się. – Dość łatwo mnie rozszyfrować.

Sabe nie skomentowała tego ani słowem, lecz posłała swojej pani zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Pewnie dziwiło ją, że Amidala interesowała się chłopcem, który był od niej dużo młodszy.

\- Przypomnij mi, ile on teraz ma lat? – zainteresował się Panaka.

\- Piętnaście – Obi-Wan nie potrafił wyeliminować z głosu nuty zmęczenia.

Śniadoskóry mężczyzna skrzywił się.

\- Piękny wiek.

 _O tak, bardzo piękny_ – Kenobi wycedził w myślach. – _Po prostu zajebisty!_

\- Gdy miałam piętnaście lat, byłam Królową – pocierając podbródek, stwierdziła Padme.

\- Anakin nie rozwija się tak szybko jak ty, Pani – westchnął mentor Skywalkera. – A przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o dojrzałość emocjonalną. Bo gdy w grę wchodzi wzrost, pnie się do góry jak bluszcz. Niedługo będzie wyższy ode mnie…

Obi-Wan myślał o tym „historycznym momencie” ze zgrozą. Na Moc, to będzie masakra! Anakin już teraz miał obsesję na punkcie „przewyższenia” swojego Mistrza i co chwilę rzucał na ten temat jakieś głupie dowcipy:

„ Będziesz musiał chodzić z przenośnymi schodkami”!

„Jak zasnę, będę miał na czym oprzeć podbródek!”

„Kupię ci czapkę z chorągiewką, bym mógł cię łatwo znaleźć… O! Albo z takim kolorowym wiatraczkiem!”

Oczywiście Obi-Wan nie pozostawał dłużny i groźnie ostrzegał Padawana „że wepchnie mu ten wiatraczek do miejsca, gdzie nie dochodzi światło” – nie żeby to w czymś pomagało. Anakin i tak bezczelnie robił sobie z niego jaja. Aż strach pomyśleć, co będzie, gdy wreszcie dopnie swego i osiągnie swój wymarzony wzrost. Ech, co Obi-Wan miał z tym smarkaczem…

Padme musiała coś wyczytać z jego twarzy.

\- Jest aż tak trudny?

\- Jest jednoosobową definicją wieku dojrzewania – kręcąc głową, westchnął Kenobi. – Ale nie da się go nie kochać – dodał zupełnie szczerze.

\- Szkoda, że nie ma go tutaj z tobą. Chętnie bym się przywitała.

\- Och, powinien tu być! – prychnął Obi-Wan. – I to dobre pół godziny temu!

\- Modnie spóźniony? – zaśmiał się Panaka.

\- Spóźniony i milczący. Nie odpowiada na moje wiadomości. Czy raczej odpowiada, ale krótko i zwięźle. Jakiś czas temu zrezygnowałem z prób popędzenia go przez komlink.

 _I zamiast tego zacząłem układać sobie w głowie dość kwiecistą zjebkę!_

\- Nie wiem, co się dzisiaj z nim dzieje – Mistrz Jedi dodał po chwili. - Zazwyczaj zjawia się, kiedy chce, ale gdy mamy załatwić coś dla Kanclerza, na ogół stara się być punktualny. Ma szczęście, że Jego Ekscelencję coś zatrzymało i nie musimy tłumaczyć się ze spóźnienia.

\- Kanclerza jeszcze nie ma? – zdziwiła się Padme.

Obi-Wan uważnie jej się przyjrzał.

\- Ty również do niego idziesz, Pani?

\- Cóż, tak. Choć przyszłam trochę wcześniej. Jego Ekscelencja powiedział mi, że zanim się ze mną zobaczy, chce najpierw zlecić jakieś zadanie Rycerzom Jedi. Wspomniał, że to moi „starzy znajomi”.

 _A to gaduła_ – Kenobi westchnął w myślach. – _Palpatine to jednak wie, jak skomplikować ludziom życie._

\- Teraz pewnie cały grafik Kanclerza zostanie przesunięty – Amidala dodała po chwili.

Wciąż nie powiedziała, _dlaczego_ w ogóle szła do Palpatine’a. Obi-Wan uprzejmie jej nie popędzał.

\- Staram się o pozycję nowego Senatora Naboo – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem.

\- Senatora?

Próbował powiedzieć to w miarę neutralnym tonem, lecz Padme bez trudu odgadła jego prawdziwe uczucia.

\- Twoje podejście do polityków _również_ się nie zmieniło. Nie lubisz ich.

Szanował ją za to, że powiedziała to bez nuty jakichkolwiek pretensji czy oskarżenia. Mówiła o tym, jak o psującej się pogodzie, na którą nie mogła nic poradzić. Obi-Wan nieznacznie uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

\- Staram się mieć otwarty umysł. Nie przekreślam kogoś tylko za to, że jest Senatorem. Po prostu jestem do takich ludzi trochę bardziej nieufny. Co nie znaczy, że nie mam wśród nich przyjaciół.

Jak na zawołanie, zza zakrętu nadeszła kolejna znajoma twarz.

\- Senatorze Organa – Obi-Wan podniósł dłoń, zwracając na siebie uwagę czarnowłosego mężczyzny. – Widziałeś mojego Padawana?

Lepiej dla Anakina, by wreszcie dotarł do budynku! Gdy ten chłopak dowie się, że spotkanie z Padme przeszło mu koło nosa, przez miesiąc będzie tłukł głową o ścianę Świątyni!

\- Widziałem go, jak chował się w toalecie obok gabinetu Senator Mothmy – Bail Organa mruknął, masując kark.

\- „Chował”? – ze zdumieniem powtórzył Kenobi.

Jak to „chował”? Dlaczego „chował”, a nie po prostu „poszedł się załatwić”?

\- Cóż… wywnioskowałem tak po jego zachowaniu – wyjaśnił Senator z Alderaana.

\- Jakim zachowaniu?

\- Był strasznie przejęty i wciąż mamrotał do siebie „Jak ja to powiem Obi-Wanowi?!”.

W głowie Kenobiego zapaliły się chyba wszystkie możliwe ostrzegawcze alarmy.

 _„Jak ja to powiem Obi-Wanowi”? –_ w myślach powtórzył zaaferowany Mistrz Jedi. – _Jak CO powie Obi-Wanowi?! W sensie mnie!_

Gdy Anakin coś odwalił, zwykle po męsku się do tego przyznawał. Jakiż to nowy przerażający grzech musiał mieć na koncie, że bał się wyspowiadać przed Mistrzem? O co, u licha, mogło chodzić? Strach się bać!

\- Może pójdziemy i wspólnie sprawdzimy, czy wszystko z nim porządku? – uprzejmie zaproponowała Padme.

Obi-Wan nie był do końca przekonany do tego pomysłu. Ciężko stwierdzić, czy Anakin chciałby zobaczyć się z Padme zaraz po tym, jak coś przeskrobał. Chociaż? Pfft! Kogo Obi-Wan próbował oszukać… Anakin paplał o tej dziewczynie (teraz już w zasadzie kobiecie) praktycznie _bez końca!_ To o-czy-wi-ste, że chciałby się z nią zobaczyć _niezależnie od okoliczności –_ nawet zaraz po tym, jak niechcący zafarbował wszystkie swoje szaty Jedi na różowo (ma za swoje, smarkacz jeden! Mógł nie podkradać Quinlanowi Vosowi proszku do prania! Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Vos miał specyfik nieokreślonego pochodzenia, w którym wymaczał swojego pluszowego porga).

Taa… Jeśli Obi-Wan chciał uszczęśliwić nastoletnie serduszko swojego trudnego Padawana, to _powinien_ umożliwić mu spotkanie z Padme. Nawet jeśli miałoby trwać tylko chwilę. I zapewne poskutkowałoby jakimiś strasznymi konsekwencjami związanymi z przywiązaniem i Kodeksem Jedi.

Ech. Mistrz Kenobi z bólem musiał przyznać, że miał zdecydowanie _zbyt_ miękkie serce.

\- No dobrze – mruknął niechętnie. – Chodźmy sprawdzić tamtą łazienkę.

Gdy we czwórkę kroczyli korytarzem, dyskretnie rzucił okiem na Padme i szybko skalkulował jej wiek. Drobniutka, ale zdecydowanie dorosła dwudziestolatka! Piękna i kobieca. Krągła we wszystkich właściwych miejscach. Patrząc na jej smukłą sylwetkę, upięte w dostojny kok włosy i nieprzyzwoicie długie rzęsy, Obi-Wanowi nasuwał się jeden wniosek:

„Proszę państwa, oto powód masturbacji Anakina przez najbliższe kilka lat, jeśli nie do końca życia!”

Zaraz po tym wniosku, pojawił się następny:

„A także powód mojego bólu głowy przez najbliższe kilka lat, jeśli nie do końca życia, bo przecież mam z moim Padawanem Więź i czasem jego myśli spływają do mnie, i choć ten dzieciak od czasu do czasu blokuje przede mną swój umysł, to w nocy ma to w _kompletnym poważaniu_ , i o ile nie przeszkadza mi, gdy zwala sobie do jakiś anonimowych kobiet, spoko, mogę z tym żyć, to nie mam pojęcia, co ja, u licha zrobię, jak zacznie sobie wyobrażać osobę, którą obaj znamy, o w mordę, to będzie masakra!”

Obi-Wan przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Jak nieprawdopodobnie by to nie brzmiało, naprawdę NIE obchodziło go, jak Padme wyglądała bez ubrań. A już NA PEWNO nie chciał jej widzieć nagiej i przemielonej przez różne dzikie fantazje Anakina. Jak na piętnastolatka, ten bachor miewał naprawdę _straszne_ wizje… Kto to w ogóle słyszał, by masturbować się w tak młodym wieku?! Obi-Wan zaczął, gdy miał szesnaście i to TYLKO DLATEGO, że był kumplem Quinlana Vosa i został przez niego uświadomiony. A, i jeszcze Qui-Gon palnął mu jakiś głupi tekst, że „młodzi chłopcy powinni sobie zwalać, bo to zdrowe, czy coś”.

Anakinowi spodobałoby się to stwierdzenie.

Ta, pod pewnymi względami to dobrze, że ten dzieciak wylądował u Obi-Wana. Skoro sam wpadał na tyle durnowatych pomysłów, to aż strach przewidzieć, co by wyrabiał, gdyby Qui-Gon jeszcze go zachęcał. Czasami Obi-Wan patrzył na swojego Padawana i wyobrażał sobie, że patrzy na rodzonego syna swojego zmarłego Mistrza. Wypisz wymaluj ta sama bezczelność! To samo lekceważenie zasad, identyczne zadziorne spojrzenia, zwyczaj podcierania sobie tyłka Kodeksem Jedi…

Obi-Wan pokręcił głową. Kochał zarówno Qui-Gona jak i Anakina i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dorzućmy do tego jeszcze Quinlana Vosa jako najlepszego przyjaciela, a otrzymamy prawdziwą _hodowlę_ dzikusów. 

Nie żeby Kenobi chciał widzieć przy sobie jakiś innych ludzi. Najwyraźniej po to się urodził – by powstrzymywać rozbrykanych najbliższych przed popełnianiem kolejnych głupot. Na ogół aż tak bardzo mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Choć w tej chwili przeszkadzało mu i to BARDZO. Gdy wyczuł Sygnaturę w Mocy Anakina dobiegającą z toalety, Obi-Wan nie potrafił powstrzymać irytacji.

_Piętnaście lat to już chyba nieodpowiedni wiek, by chować się w kiblu?_

Powstrzymał się przed natychmiastowym zrobieniem Padawanowi awantury tylko ze względu na Padme i pozostałych. Najuprzejmiej, jak się dało, zapukał w drzwi.

\- Anakin, jesteś tam?

\- Nie.

Obi-Wan mentalnie odjął protegowanemu punkty za inteligencję.

 _Jak chcesz udawać, że cię nie ma, to nie odpowiadaj, do cholery!_ – pomyślał, przewracając oczami.

\- Anakin, możesz wyjść?

\- Nie.

\- Mógłbyś mi odpowiedzieć czymś innymi niż „nie”?

\- Nie.

No świetnie. Anakin Skywalker, Mistrz długich i wylewnych tłumaczeń w stylu „ja tego nie zrobiłem, mnie tam nawet nie było, a nawet jeśli byłem, to tego nie zrobiłem”, nagle postanowił ograniczyć się do jednego krótkiego słówka. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Obi-Wan posłał Padme, Panace i Sabe przepraszające spojrzenie. Czuł się nieco zażenowany faktem, że musieli na to patrzeć. Co innego użerać się ze zbuntowanym Padawanem samemu, a co innego w obecności innych ludzi. Postanowił spróbować z innej strony.

\- Anakin, proszę, wyjdź z łazienki. Jest ktoś, kto chciałby cię zobaczyć.

\- Oglądasz mnie codziennie! – padła burkliwa odpowiedź.

Obi-Wan przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie chodzi o mnie, lecz o moich znajomych.

\- Nie mam ochoty poznawać twoich sztywniackich kumpli!

Na Moc, co za uparty bachor! Ech, gdyby tylko wiedział, KTO towarzyszył Obi-Wanowi… Pewnie byłoby mu za siebie tak wstyd, że próbowałby podciąć sobie żyły papierem toaletowym. Skąd on w ogóle wziął tych całych „sztywniackich kumpli”? Niby którzy znajomi Obi-Wana byli sztywniakami? Quinlana Vosa, Dexa i kolesia handlującego bimbrem w pobliżu Świątyni Jedi (Kenobi nigdy nie spytał go o imię) ciężko nazwać istotami o nienagannych manierach.

No, chyba że chodziło o Mace’a Windu. Ale choć jego relacje z Kenobim stały się ostatnimi czasy trochę bardziej poufałe, czarnoskóremu Mistrzowi wciąż bliżej było do statusu „przełożonego” aniżeli „kolegi”.

Obi-Wanowi zaczynała kończyć się cierpliwość.

\- Anakin – wciąż nie podnosił głosu ponad poziom uprzejmego ponaglania. – Chodzi o NASZYCH wspólnych znajomych. Z Naboo.

\- Już ich spotkałem.

\- Co? Spotkałeś?!

\- „Misa szczęśliwy, że spotyka twoisa, Ani!” – zza drzwi dobiegło głośne westchnienie. – Spotkałem. Ucierpiałem. Przeżyłem. Staram się o tym zapomnieć.

\- Jar-Jar też tu jest? – Obi-Wan zwrócił się do Amidali.

Zamiast Padme odpowiedziała jej asystentka.

\- Ma być posłem – z miną pod tytułem „nie mam pojęcia, kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł” wymamrotała Sabe. – Kiedy go zgubiliśmy, biegał po korytarzu wyładowany papierami.

 _Bogowie, chrońcie Galaktykę!_ – pomyślał przerażony Kenobi. – _Nie, zaraz. To Jedi mają ją chronić! Ale nie zawsze mogą. Przed Jar-Jarem w ogóle da się kogokolwiek ochronić?_

\- Anakin, proszę, wyjdź stamtąd – w głosie Obi-Wana zabrzmiała pierwsza nuta irytacji. – Czemu się tam w ogóle zamknąłeś? Chodzi o Jar-Jara?

\- Chodzi o mój brzuch. Mam biegunkę!

 _Guzik prawda!_ – Mistrz Jedi zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie wygaduj bzdur. Nie masz żadnej biegunki! Nawet nie jadłeś śniadania…

\- To przez wczorajszą kolację! Wylatują ze mnie takie rzeczy, jakbym był krzyżówką banthy i eopie. Pamiętasz, jak Mistrz Yoda zamknął się w kiblu na dwie godziny i rur nie dawało się odetkać przez tydzień? To wyobraź sobie, co by się działo, gdyby miał większy tyłek! Wyprodukowałem taką katastrofę ekologiczną, że mógłbym zaczadzić całą planetę.

Obi-Wan przycisnął sobie dłoń do czoła. Wiedział, po co Anakin to powiedział – pewnie uznał, że wtedy sposób wywoła w swoim Mistrzu zniesmaczenie i przekona go, by sobie poszedł. Tyle tylko, że przy okazji wywołał zniesmaczenie jeszcze w trzech innych osobach. Do diabła, czy on naprawdę nie mógł użyć innych słów?

Kenobi nie był aż takim sadystą, by pozwolić swojemu uczniowi odebrać sobie życie ze wstydu.

\- Jak już wyjdzie, to powiemy mu, że dopiero przyszłaś – dyskretnie szepnął do Padme. – Gdy się dowie, że powiedział to wszystko _przy tobie_ , jego duma może tego nie przetrzymać. Zapewnijmy mu chociaż _odrobinę godności._

\- W porządku – w przeciwieństwie do Panaki i Sabe, którzy wytrzeszczali oczy, Amidala wyglądała na rozbawioną.

Miała taką minę, jakby to całe gadanie Anakina o _gównie_ wydało jej się urocze.

 _Jedno warte drugiego!_ – Obi-Wan pomyślał, kręcąc głową.

\- Dobra, Padawanie, to twoja ostatnia szansa! – warknął w stronę drzwi. – Nie wiem, czemu się tam zabunkrowałeś, ale zaczynam się mocno niepokoić, więc _albo_ wyleziesz z własnej woli, albo wedrę się do środka _siłą._

Przez jakieś dziesięć sekund panowała absolutna cisza, a potem…

\- Mistrzu, kochasz mnie?

\- Że CO?! – policzki Obi-Wana pokryły się warstwą różu.

Sabe wreszcie pozbyła się maski opanowania i obojętności. Ona i Padme pochyliły się ku sobie i zaczęły dyskretnie chichotać. Panaka uśmiechał się, jak podczas oglądania dobrego kabaretu w holotelewizji. Obi-Wan miał ochotę uciąć komuś głowę mieczem świetlnym. A najlepiej sobie – by nie musieć patrzeć, jak reszta towarzystwa czerpie tak ewidentną frajdę z jego niedoli.

Co ten Anakin, kurde… Co on, do piekieł Sithów, wygaduje?!

\- Jakiś… - próbując ukryć rumieniec za pięścią uniesionej dłoni, Obi-Wan odchrząknął. – Masz jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego chcesz to wiedzieć?

\- Nie – Skywalker zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Pytam zupełnie bez powodu.

\- A więc nie muszę odpowiadać?

Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mówić o tak OCZYWISTYCH i OSOBISTYCH sprawach, a zwłaszcza w obecności ludzi, których nie widział od sześciu lat! Zresztą, nawet gdyby on i Anakin byli sami, udzieliłby odpowiedzi bardzo niechętnie. Albo wcale.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś jednak odpowiedział – zza drzwi dobiegło nieszczęśliwe westchnienie Padawana.

\- O niektórych sprawach nie wypada mówić na głos – syknął coraz bardziej czerwony Obi-Wan.

Zwłaszcza, gdy jest się facetem. I Jedi. Facetem Jedi! Choć nie wszyscy trzymali się tej zasady… 

Do diabła! To, że Vos przynajmniej raz dziennie robił Ayali Securze obciach na całą Świątynię, drąc się, że jest najcudowniejszą Padawanką na świecie i on ją absolutnie kocha, i to nie tylko za jej piękny tyłek, NIE znaczy, że wszyscy Mistrzowie powinni postępować w taki sposób. Windu przyznał się, że kocha Depę chyba tylko przed samym sobą. Obi-Wan wiedział z opowieści, że Dooku nigdy nie przyznawał się do miłości do Qui-Gona PRZY Qui-Gonie, bo wiedział, że po czymś takim już NIGDY nie odkleiłby od siebie spragnionego czułości Padawana.

Qui-Gon _uwielbiał_ się przytulać. Podobnie jak Anakin.

Wszyscy Mistrzowie kochali swoich Padawanów, ale gdyby policzyć tych, którzy głośno się do tego przyznawali, to lista byłaby jeszcze krótsza niż rękojeść miecza świetlnego. Obi-Wan NIE zamierzał się do niej dopisywać!

Anakin pewnie o tym wiedział, ale i tak się nie poddawał.

\- Mistrzu, no nie bądź taki! Kochasz mnie, czy nie?

Jego skomlenie przywodziło na myśl szczeniaka. Obi-Wan wyobraził sobie słodkiego małego pieska, który nasikał właścicielowi do łóżka, a teraz przyszedł z wielkimi oczami i podkulonym ogonem, by wziąć swojego Pana „na litość”.

\- Anakin…

Obi-Wan starał się nie patrzeć na Padme i na Sabe, które wciąż namiętnie o czymś plotkowały (ciekawe o czym?).

\- Po tym, co wydarzyło się na Cato Nemoidii nadal się do ciebie _przyznaję_ – Kenobi wysyczał do zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. – Nie uważasz, że to wystarczający dowód moich uczuć?

\- Czyli mnie kochasz, tak? – w głosie Skywalkera zabrzmiała ulga.

\- Przez szacunek do twojej _inteligencji_ , powstrzymam się od odpowiedzi.

\- Aha, dobra. Kochasz mnie. Jak za parę minut będziesz chciał mnie zamordować, przypomnij sobie o tym, dobra? – Anakin zawołał rzeczowym tonem.

Obi-Wan omal nie przewrócił się z wrażenia. O w mordę! Co ten jego Padawan tym razem odwalił?! To było coś na tyle poważnego, że bachor nie żadnych miał wątpliwości co do wzburzonej reakcji Mistrza? To stąd wzięła się ta cała gadka na zasadzie „kochasz mnie?” i tak dalej? Chyba należało przygotować się na _najgorsze!_

Pragnąc zachować reputację człowieka, który świetnie nad sobą panuje, Obi-Wan na wszelki wypadek przypomniał sobie wszystkie powody, dla których kochał Anakina (i dla których wybaczał mu dzikie odpały różnego sortu). Chciał poprosić Padme i pozostałych, by sobie poszli, ale sądząc po ich podekscytowanych minach, pewnie osiągnąłby najwyżej tyle, że schowaliby się za rogiem i zaczęliby go podsłuchiwać. Zwłaszcza jeśli alternatywą miało być szukanie Jar-Jara, który zapewne szerzył chaos w innej części Senatu.

No trudno. To nie pierwsza wstydliwa sytuacja, jaką Obi-Wan przeżył w obecności publiki. Po prostu przyjmie to na klatę i tyle!

\- No dobra, Anakin, jestem _w miarę_ spokojny – zawołał zrezygnowanym tonem. – Możesz mówić.

\- Dobra, więc… Eee… Jak byłem już pod Senatem, przechodziła obok mnie jakaś dziunia ze strasznie wrednym psem.

\- Z czym?!

\- No kurde, no… z psem! To był chyba szpic lothalski? Nie wiem, nie znam się… No wiesz, takie małe, białe i puchate, ale ze strasznie ostrymi zębiskami. Te małe gówna są teraz bardzo modne. Ma je prawie każda nadziana laska.

Szpic lothalski?! Patrząc na historię poprzednich wybryków Anakina, Obi-Wan spodziewał się czegoś _zupełnie innego._ Jak ten cały szpic lothalski mógł być przyczyną ukrywania się w łazience?

A swoją drogą, jeśli Skywalker chce nadal być popularny wśród płci pięknej, to niech lepiej nie nazywa słodkich stworzątek „małymi gównami”. Kątem oka Kenobi zerknął na grupę Amidali i zauważył, że Sabe wydała obrażone westchnienie i mruknęła pod nosem coś o „uroczym piesku”. Natomiast Padme jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i stwierdziła, że „woli droidy”.

 _Aha –_ Obi-Wan pomyślał z rezygnacją. _– Mówiłem. Trafił swój na swego!_

Anakin powinien dziękować Mocy, że „nadziana laska”, którą tak się interesował (nielegalnie, swoją drogą, bo przecież Kodeks i tak dalej), nie była miłośniczką szpica lothalskiego.

\- No dobra, to co z tym psem? – część irytacji Kenobiego wyparowała na rzecz zwykłej ludzkiej ciekawości.

\- Diabelstwo zaczęło na mnie szczekać, to zacząłem je odganiać nogą…

No pięknie. Qui-Gon Jinn przewraca się w grobie, słysząc, jak jego mały Anakinek obchodzi się ze zwierzątkami. Dobrze, że te wszystkie historie o Duchach Mocy to tylko element folkloru i bardzo stara legenda Jedi.

\- Ale ten mały gnojek złapał mnie za buta! – Skywalker dodał zbolałym tonem. – A potem za nogawkę. Miał takie ostre zębiska… Przecież te białe cholerstwa powinny chodzić w kagańcach! Senat powinien uchwalić jakiś przepis, albo coś… Obi-Wan, przepraszam, ale kozaki zostały zupełnie rozszarpane. Tak samo spodnie. Próbowałem je ratować, przysięgam! Spóźniłem się, bo biegałem po szewcach i krawcowych, ale wszyscy mówili, że to sprawa beznadziejna. Nie złość się dobra? Coś wymyślę! Zaprojektuję droida, który naprawi te rzeczy, albo coś.

Obi-Wan zmarszczył brwi. Czy on coś przegapił? Jakąś mega istotną informację? Nadal nie rozumiał, jak to, co się wydarzyło, miałoby stać się przyczyną niekontrolowanej furii z jego strony.

A w ogóle to, od kiedy Anakin przejmował się swoimi ubraniami? Zgoda, czasem bywał próżny – jednego jedynego pryszcza, który wyrósł na jego pięknej gładkiej buźce zamalowywał przed lustrem przez _godzinę_ , doprowadzając do tego, że czekający na niego Mistrz dostał piany na ustach ze złości. Z tym że dbałość Skywalkera o urodę dotyczyła raczej _jego samego_ , a nie rzeczy, w których chodził. Prawdę mówiąc, Anakin miał tak lekceważący stosunek do ubrań, że Obi-Wan nie miał nawet odwagi, by otworzyć jego szafę bez wzięcia wcześniej jakiś środków na uspokojenie.

Ta, jeśli o niego chodziło, cała ta opowieść zupełnie nie trzymała się kupy. Szpic lothalski? Aha. Z tym że Anakin nie potrzebował podobnego stworzenia, by doprowadzić swoje eleganckie szaty Jedi do takiego stanu, by wyglądały jak mundurki dla bezdomnych. Chyba że…

\- Pies wygryzł ci dziurę na tyłku? – Obi-Wan spytał niepewnie.

Z wnętrza toalety dobiegło żałosne westchnienie.

\- To dlatego nie chcesz wyjść? – Kenobi wytrzeszczył oczy. Z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech. – Mały piesek tak cię załatwił, że widać ci pośladek?

\- Cóż… tak – niechętnie przyznał Anakin. – Pogryzł mi spodnie na tyłku i nie tylko na tyłku, ale nie o to chodzi. Bardziej martwię się kozakami. Wyglądają _strasznie._

\- Na Moc, Anakin, przecież to tylko _buty!_

\- Mówisz tak, bo nie słyszałeś najlepszej części.

\- Czyli jakiej?

\- To _twoje_ buty.

Zdumiewające.

Że też nastrój człowieka mógł _tak szybko_ ulec zmianie.

Jeszcze sekundę temu Obi-Wan usiłował nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem i zaczął układać w głowie złośliwy tekst w stylu: „No chodź, mój młody Padawanie, wyjdź, nie ma się czego wstydzić, bo Senator Amidala, no wiesz, ta sama Padme Amidala, w której podkochujesz się od dziewiątego roku życia, bardzo chętnie obejrzy sobie twoją piękną krągłą pupkę”. Znaczy… wcale by czegoś takiego nie powiedział, ale prędzej rzucił jakąś krótszą złośliwość, w której nie byłoby mowy ani o Padme ani o „pupce”, ale już mniejsza o to, to już przeszłość.

Rozbawiony Obi-Wan Kenobi całkowicie odszedł w niepamięć.

Obecny Obi-Wan Kenobi czuł, że ciśnienie pędzi mu do góry jak turbowinda.

\- Co ma znaczyć „MOJE” buty?! – warknął, zupełnie ignorując chichoty dobiegające ze strony grupy Padme.

\- To znaczy to, co znaczy – westchnął Anakin. - Twoje. Należące do ciebie. Są nawet podpisane.

_Podpisane?!_

To jedno słówko całkowicie wykluczało wzięcie wspomnianych butów przez pomyłkę. Turbowinda z ciśnieniem Obi-Wana mknęła coraz wyżej i wyżej…

\- Dlaczego, u licha, wylazłeś na miasto w MOICH butach?!

\- Bo moje są brudne.

_No, cholera, NIE gadaj?!_

Naprawdę? Serio? Obi-Wan W ŻYCIU by na to nie wpadł!

\- To NIE jest żaden powód!

Z twarzą, która była niemal tak czerwona jak miecz Sitha, Mistrz Jedi wymachiwał palcem wskazującym przed drzwiami. Nie obchodziło go, że Anakin nie może go widzieć. Łypał na nieszczęsne drzwi, jakby twarz Padawana wyświetlała się na nich w postaci hologramu. Czuł, że zaraz w nie _przywali._

– MÓWIŁEM ci, żebyś regularnie czyścił swoje rzeczy, zamiast ciągle podbierać MOJE!

\- N-nie histeryzuj! – jąkając się, odparował Anakin. – Jedi nie powinni się przywiązywać, Mistrzu!

\- Dzieciak, który od paru lat śpi z PLUSZOWYM MYŚLIWCEM nie będzie mi udzielał wykładów o przywiązaniu! – Obi-Wan rozdarł się na całe gardło.

Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Chyba jakaś osoba udusiła się ze śmiechu, ale nawet nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, czy tym kimś był Panaka, Padme czy Sabe. Właściwie to, wolał nie wiedzieć. Jego reputację opanowanego Mistrza Jedi i tak już szlag trafił, więc wolał skupić się na ochrzanianiu Anakina.

\- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jak coś jest PODPISANE, to nie powinieneś tego dotykać?!

\- Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy, będę mógł podkradać ci ciuchy jeszcze tylko przez jakiś czas. Niedługo będę od ciebie wyższy.

\- To mnie wcale NIE pociesza! Zresztą, po co ja się w ogóle fatygowałem z podpisywaniem tamtych butów? Powinienem wiedzieć, że takie coś cię nie powstrzyma! Powinienem zamknąć je w cholerę na kłódkę! Chociaż nie, to też niewiele by dało, bo pomógłbyś sobie mieczem świetlnym i…

Zaraz.

Obi-Wan urwał, bo coś sobie uświadomił. Teraz, gdy tak o tym rozmyślał… to w sumie podpisał tylko _jedną_ parę butów. Trzęsąca się dłoń powędrowała do miejsca, w którym do pasa przypięty był miecz świetlny. Turbowinda z ciśnieniem właśnie przebiła dach budynku i wyleciała w kosmos.

\- Anakin… - głos Kenobiego był tak mroczny, że ktoś mógłby go nieopatrznie pomylić z głosem Lorda Sithów. – Ale nie masz na myśli kozaków, które dostałem od Qui-Gona na moje dwudzieste trzecie urodziny?

Cisza.

\- JA CIĘ, KURWA, ZAMORDUJĘ!

\- Pamiętaj, że mnie kochasz!

\- W tej chwili kocham cię tak samo mocno, jak wtedy, gdy rozbiłeś nas na samym środku wodnej planety i przez tydzień dryfowaliśmy bez celu jak durnie!

\- Nie moja wina, że głupi rzęch miał silniki do bani! Zresztą, łowiłem dla ciebie ryby, więc nie marudź!

\- Czemu wziąłeś akurat TE kozaki?! W domu było tyle butów…

\- Ale te są najwygodniejsze, a ty prawie nigdy mi ich nie pożyczasz!

\- Bo są od QUI-GONA! A tobie nawet nie można pożyczyć zwykłego paska, żebyś go nie ufajdolił! Masz szczęście, że wziąłeś tylko buty!

\- Właściwie to spodnie też są twoje…

\- ŻE CO?!

\- Wybacz.

\- Powiedz chociaż, że nie masz na myśli spodni, które wczoraj cerowałem przez trzy godziny, bo jestem oszczędny i nie lubię bezsensownie wydawać pieniędzy na nowe rzeczy?

\- Eee… pomyślałem, że jak pożyczę te znoszone, to nie będziesz aż tak zły.

No naprawdę, gratulacje!

_Świetny tok rozumowania, Anakin, nie ma co!_

Ciśnienie Obi-Wana wystrzeliło w przestrzeń nadświetlną. Rozjuszony Mistrz Jedi zaczął tłuc pięścią w drzwi.

\- NATYCHMIAST STAMTĄD WYŁAŹ! – rozdarł się na cały korytarz.

\- Masz mnie za idiotę? – prychnął Anakin. – Nie wyjdę, gdy jesteś w takim stanie. A poza tym, już prawie udało mi się zaprać tę okropną fioletową plamę na twojej tunice.

\- Co?! Tunikę też wziąłeś moją?!

\- Ta, ale jak tutaj przyszedłem, Jar-Jar na mnie wpadł i wywaliłem na nią lody, które kupiłem ci na przeprosiny.

\- Co, do diabła? _Lody_ mi kupiłeś?!

Gdyby nie czuł tak ogromnej wściekłości, Obi-Wan byłby szczerze wzruszony gestem Padawana.

\- J-ja… – kończyły mu się pomysły na kazania, więc potrzebował chwili, by coś wymyślić. – Ja nawet nie lubię lodów! – sapnął wreszcie.

\- Nieprawda. Lubisz joganowe.

\- No tak, ale sprzedają je tylko w jednym miejscu na Coruscant.

\- Myślisz, że co zajęło mi aż tyle czasu?

\- Już byłeś spóźniony na spotkanie, a polazłeś na drugą stronę miasta, by kupić cholerne lody?!

\- Zwariowałeś? – Anakin głośno prychnął. – Nie polazłem tylko _poleciałem!_ Myślisz, że chciałoby mi się zasuwać taki kawał na piechotę?

\- Ale wziąłeś _swój_ śmigacz, prawda? – Obi-Wan zadał to pytanie w zasadzie tylko w ramach formalności, bo już przeczuwał odpowiedź. – Nie wziąłeś tego, którego _dopiero co_ odebrałem z warsztatu po twoich wygłupach?

Ton Skywalkera, w którym jak dotąd pobrzmiewała jako taka skrucha, zaczął powoli przechodzić w typową pyskówkę.

\- Po pierwsze – z wyższością odezwał się piętnastolatek – ten twój „warsztat” to jestem JA, bo to JA wszystko dla ciebie naprawiam. A po drugie, to powiedziałeś, że mogę sobie brać ten śmigacz, kiedy chcę!

\- NIE „kiedy chcesz”, ale WTEDY, gdy zapytasz mnie o zgodę! Do diabła, ja już się pogodziłem z tym, że latasz tym śmigaczem, ale jak go bierzesz, to chciałbym przynajmniej o tym wiedzieć, by móc się mentalnie przygotować na wytłumaczenie Radzie, skąd wzięło się tryliard mandatów wystawionych na moje nazwisko!

\- Tym razem dostałem tylko jeden, i to _przez ciebie_ , bo nie powiedziałeś mi, że światła cofania są rozpiedzielone…

\- Dobra, gówniarzu, DOIGRAŁEŚ SIĘ!

Rozwścieczony Mistrz Jedi aktywował miecz świetlny.

Że Anakin popsuł ukochane kozaki od Qui-Gona, podarł świeżo naprawione spodnie, poplamił tunikę i wziął śmigacz bez pozwolenia, to już było wystarczająco wpieniające. Ale że ośmielił się powiedzieć, że którakolwiek z tych rzeczy to była jego, Obi-Wana wina – to już było absolutnie NIE do przyjęcia!

\- Czy to był dźwięk włączanej broni?! – kwiknął spanikowany Anakin.

\- Jak nie chcesz, bym coś ci obciął, to lepiej odsuń się od drzwi!

\- ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! Poczekaj, daj mi chociaż założyć gacie! Są podarte, ale coś tam zasłaniają…

\- I co, może jeszcze są moje? – Obi-Wan zakpił, wbijając miecz świetlny w drzwi. Będzie się musiał potem tłumaczyć, dlaczego je rozwalił, ale chrzanić to! Powie, że ścigał jakiegoś łowcę nagród albo coś. – Bokserki też mi podebrałeś?!

\- I tak ich nie lubiłeś! – padła odpowiedź. – Ugh, jak się otwiera to okno? Szlag, akurat dzisiaj musiałem zapomnieć miecza świetlnego…

\- ZOSTAWIŁEŚ BROŃ W ŚWIĄTYNI?! Piszesz podręcznik, jak doprowadzić mnie do szału, czy jak?!

\- Podobna książka zawierałaby tylko jedną instrukcję: być Anakinem Skywalkerem.

Co racja, to racja.

Panaka odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę Mistrza Jedi.

\- Eee… tego… to my już sobie pójdziemy.

\- Miło było cię spotkać! – Padme nie wyglądała na ani trochę wzburzoną rozgrywającym się na jej oczach incydentem. Promiennie się uśmiechała.

\- Lepiej już chodźmy – westchnęła Sabe. – Zanim poseł Binks narobi większych szkód niż przyczynienie się do poplamienia czyjejś tuniki.

Obi-Wan był zbyt zajęty wycinaniem dziury w drzwiach, więc pożegnał towarzystwo jedynie krótkim skinieniem.

Właśnie, niech sobie idą! Miał w związku ze swoim Padawanem doprawdy mroczne plany i wolałby przystąpić do realizowania ich bez świadków. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co zrobi temu gówniarzowi, gdy wreszcie go dopadnie, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie BOLAŁO!

Nawet po tym wszystkim było mu trochę przykro, że Anakin nie spotkał się z Padme, ale po namyśle uznał, że dobrze się stało. Przy swoim obecnym stanie emocjonalnym, ten smarkacz tylko narobiłby sobie wstydu przed Panią Senator! Niech lepiej jeszcze podrośnie parę lat… 


	2. Przebieranki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocalenie reputacji dwóch Jedi to nie taka prosta sprawa.  
> Jednak Padme Amidala radziła już sobie w trudniejszych sytuacjach.  
> Jaki fortel wymyśli, by pomóc przyjaciołom?

**Spotkanie po latach cz. 2 - Przebieranki**

\- Wiecie, co? – Padme odwróciła się przez ramę, by zerknąć na Obi-Wana, który właśnie nurkował w wyciętej przez siebie dziurze w drzwiach. – Chyba mimo wszystko nie powinniśmy ich tak zostawiać…

Kenobi wszedł – czy raczej: _wczołgał się_ – do łazienki tylko w połowie. Jego zgrabne pośladki i długie nogi wciąż tkwiły na korytarzu. Amidala i jej asystentka zachichotały. 

\- Moim zdaniem Mistrz Jedi jakoś to wszystko ogarnie – z rozbawieniem stwierdził Panaka.

\- Ale przecież nie wyczaruje Anakinowi ubrań z powietrza – Padme rozmasowała podbródek. – Jedi wiele potrafią, ale nie AŻ tyle.

\- W takim razie, co chcesz zrobić? – Sabe kpiąco się uśmiechnęła. – Wydziergasz chłopakowi spodnie na drutach?

Dawna Królowa przeciągle westchnęła. Miała wiele talentów, ale szycie zdecydowanie do nich NIE należało. Gdyby miała wybierać między igłą i blasterem, bez wahania wybrałaby broń.

Wciąż pamiętała, jak żałośnie wyglądała suknia, którą sama uszyła, by uczcić rocznicę przymierza z Gunganami – ech, cóż to był za potworny strój! A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zanim Padme zdążyła potajemnie go spalić, Jar Jar znalazł go, pokazał swojemu Bossowi, a że obaj mieli totalnie dziwaczne gusta, zachwycili się koszmarnym przyodziewkiem. A potem zmusili Królową, by włożyła potworne wdzianko podczas parady. Cóż, Gunganie byli zachwyceni, ale cała reszta Naboo usiłowała nie umrzeć ze śmiechu. Dobrze, że na sam koniec ceremonii Amidala odzyskała godność, bez problemu trafiając wiązką z blastera w wystrzelonego w powietrze bul bula. Tak, po namyśle, całkiem miło wspominała tamten dzień.

\- Sama niczego Anakinowi nie uszyję – oznajmiła. – Ale miałam nadzieję, że pewien Przezorny i Gotowy Na Wszystko _ktoś_ znajdzie w swojej walizce parę zapasowych ubrań – posłała Panace wymowny uśmiech.

Śniadoskóry mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że mogę oddać chłopakowi zestaw, który dostałem w prezencie od moich dzieciaków – wzdychając, zaczął oddalać się od dwójki kobiet. – Myślę, że młodemu Skywalkerowi się nie spodoba… Sam w życiu nie założyłbym tego diablestwa, a spakowałem je tylko dlatego że żona mnie zmusiła, ale… Cóż. To chyba mimo wszystko lepsze niż paradowanie z gołym pośladkiem. Pójdę sprawdzić, czy mam te rzeczy.

\- Będę wielce zobowiązana, Kapitanie – Padme krótko przytaknęła.

Po odejściu Panaki, Sabe pokręciła głową.

\- Zamiast ruszać z pomocą Rycerzom Jedi Specjalnej Troski, powinnaś szykować się do lunchu z Clovisem – zwróciła swojej Pani uwagę.

\- Clovis nie zając, nie ucieknie – Amidala niedbale machnęła ręką. – Zresztą, on wie, że nie mogę się z nim umówić wcześniej niż za kilka godzin. W końcu powinnam być teraz na spotkaniu z Kanclerzem.

Jak na zawołanie, po korytarzu rozniósł się znajomy głos. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłonił się Palpatine w towarzystwie Mace’a Windu.

\- Zleciłbym to zadanie komuś innemu, Ekscelencjo – zmartwionym tonem mówił czarnoskóry Jedi – jednak osoby z większym doświadczeniem są obecne na misjach.

\- Nic nie szkodzi, Mistrzu Jedi – łącząc czubki palców dłoni, odparł Kanclerz. – Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo lubię młodego Skywalkera i jego mentora. Nie przeszkadza mi, że tak rzadko bywają w wykwintnym towarzystwie. Nie oczekuję od nich wspaniałych manier. Potrzebuję jedynie, by przedstawiciele waszego Zakonu usiedli obok mnie podczas obiadu z ambasadorem z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Nawet nie muszą się odzywać.

\- Zupełnie nie umiem sobie wyobrazić Skywalkera, który się _nie_ odzywa – Windu mruknął do siebie, po czym żarliwie oznajmił – Zapewniam ci, że ci dwaj nie przyniosą wstydu, Ekscelencjo! Wiem, że ostatnio krążą wokół nich różne dziwne plotki, ale to wszystko nieprawda. Zresztą, obaj bardzo się ostatnio poprawili, naprawdę. Skywalker jest co prawda trochę nieokrzesany, ale z każdym rokiem prowadzi się coraz lepiej. A poza tym, nawet gdyby miał zrobić niestosownego, jego Mistrz jakoś ocali sytuację. Obi-Wan Kenobi jest wzorowym Jedi w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu! To spokojny, dobrze wychowany, świetnie nad sobą panujący…

\- TAK CIĘ, KURWA, SPIORĘ, ŻE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ DUPĘ W KOLORZE GEONOSIS!

Dokładnie w tym momencie Przywódca Republiki i jedna z najważniejszych osób w Zakonie Jedi dostrzegli rozgrywającą się za plecami Padme scenę. To znaczy dziurę w drzwiach do łazienki i wystający z niej tyłek Obi-Wana.

\- Jak mogłeś doprowadzić moje rzeczy do TAKIEGO stanu?! – Kenobi awanturował się, wściekle wierzgając nogami. – Przecież z tego, co z nich zostało, nie dałoby się uszyć nawet chusteczki do wycierania nosa!

\- Nie przesadzaj, tunika wciąż jest cała! – zza drzwi dobiegł głośny protest Anakina.

\- Ta tunika, która teraz jest _zielona?!_ Czym ty ją próbowałeś wyprać?!

\- Proszkiem, który znalazłem w twojej kieszeni.

\- I naprawdę uznałeś, że noszę przy sobie proszek do prania?! Ty w ogóle czasem _myślisz?!_

\- A co miałem sobie pomyśleć?! Ty jesteś takim ugrzecznionym sztywniakiem, że prędzej podejrzewałbym cię o noszenie przy sobie proszku do prania niż narkotyków. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że w wolnym czasie ładujesz w siebie jakieś podejrzane zielone gówno?!

\- To NIE żadne narkotyki, tylko pył na przebarwienia skórne dla Mistrza Yody! Ostatnio robią mu się jakieś dziwne ciemne plamy, więc wysłał mnie do apteki.

\- Co?! Plamy?! Gdzie on niby ma plamy?!

\- Och, uwierz mi, że NIE chcesz wiedzieć! Ale może przekonam go, byś wtarł mu lekarstwo w to jędrne i okrągłe miejsce w ramach kary za to, co dzisiaj odwaliłeś…

– Nawet tak NIE żartuj! - w głosie Skywalkera pierwszy raz dało się wyczuć nutę przerażenia. – Jak mam wybierać, to już wolę, byś zdjął pas i zajął się moim własnym jędrnym i krągłym miejscem. Mogę mieć dupsko jak słońce Tatooine, ale tyłka Mistrza Yody oglądać _nie zamierzam!_ A w ogóle, to możesz ze mnie zleźć?

\- Nie zlezę z ciebie, bo UCIEKNIESZ! – gniewnie ryknął Kenobi.

\- To może chociaż przeleziesz przez tę dziurę do końca, co? Nie żebym ja cię pouczał, czy coś, ale jak ludzie zobaczą, że wystajesz z drzwi od kibla, to pomyślą, że robisz ze mną coś dziwnego…

 _O to już się nie musisz martwić, Ani_ – wzdychając, pomyślała Padme. – _Ludzie JUŻ zdążyli zobaczyć dolną część ciała twojego Mistrza i dojść do różnych przerażających wniosków._

Przyszła pani Senator nie miała wątpliwości, jak interpretować wytrzeszczone oczy Mace’a Windu.

 _„Licząca dziesiątki tysięcy lat reputacja Zakonu Jedi” –_ mówiła mina czarnoskórego Mistrza. – „ _Nasza nieskalana reputacja zniszczona w przeciągu minuty przez dwóch kretynów!”_

Jakaś inna kobieta uznałaby, że nie warto się wtrącać i po prostu pozwoliłaby sytuacji się rozwinąć, jednak Padme Amidala nie potrafiła być obojętna na udrękę innych. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że bardzo lubiła Obi-Wana i Anakina. Ktoś mógłby uznać to za dziwne, ale po tym, co zobaczyła, ci dwaj wcale jej nie odstraszyli. Wręcz przeciwnie – pomyślała, że stanowią doprawdy uroczy duet!

Splotła dłonie na podołku, przywołała na twarz profesjonalny uśmiech i zupełnie spokojnym tonem zaanonsowała:

\- To nie są Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kanclerz uniósł brew.

\- Nie?

\- Nie – potwierdziła bez zająknięcia. – To są… - urwała na moment, udając, że stopniuje napięcie, a w rzeczywistości myśląc nad rozwiązaniem. – Przebierańcy! – oznajmiła wreszcie. – Właśnie tak. To są przebierańcy.

Dyskretnie trąciła Sabe łokciem. Bystra asystentka w mig zrozumiała aluzję i wyciągnęła datapada. Jej długie palce zręcznie kreśliły w programie graficznym projekt plakatu.

\- Przebierańcy? – powoli powtórzył Palpatine. 

\- Dokładnie. Aktorzy przebrani za Jedi.

Obi-Wan i Anakin, którzy od jakiegoś czasu kłócili się w miarę cicho, znowu zaczęli się przekrzykiwać.

\- AŁA! – jęknął Kenobi. – Co ty wyrabiasz?! Nie gryź mnie!

\- To przestań szarpać mnie za uszy! – w odpowiedzi wrzasnął Skywalker. – Zaraz mi je urwiesz!

\- Na co ci uszy, skoro i tak NIE słuchasz, co się do ciebie mówi?!

\- To _boli!_

\- Jak mnie dziabnąłeś w palec, bolało _bardziej!_

\- I co, będziesz się teraz licytował na obrażenia? – prychnął piętnastolatek. – Przez ciebie będę miał uszy jak Yoda!

\- To lepsze niż mieć ślady zębów na rękach i na szyi – ryknął jego wzburzony mentor. – Nie byłem tak pogryziony, od czasu gdy Qui-Gon przemycił do świątyni młode Nexu! Wytłumacz mi, jak to się stało, że żaden z powalonych stworów, którego przywlókł do domu, nie zdołał zniszczyć mi ubrań, a takie narwane stworzenie jak ty w przeciągu roku pozbawiło mnie każdej przyzwoitej części garderoby, jaką posiadam?!

\- Już nie zgrywaj świętoszka! Co to ja jeden podebrałem Mistrzowi ubrania?! Przechwalasz się, jak to w ogóle się nie przywiązujesz, i że pozbyłeś się wszystkich rzeczy Qui-Gona po jego śmierci, a ja i tak wiem, że zostawiłeś sobie jego skarpetki…

\- T-to NIE ma żadnego związku z przywiązaniem! – Obi-Wan próbował się kłócić, ale jego głos nie brzmiał zbyt przekonująco. – S-skarpetki są praktyczne! Zresztą, jeśli mówisz o tych w kropki, to i tak prawie ich nie noszę!

\- Aha. Czyli mogę sobie je wziąć?

\- NIE, NIE MOŻESZ!

Mace Windu wciąż gapił się na wystające z dziury nogi Obi-Wana z miną, jakby miał ochotę pójść za róg i popełnić rytualne samobójstwo. Padme zastanawiała się, czy nie polecić biedakowi jakiegoś dobrego terapeuty. No cóż, tym mogła zająć się później – na razie musiała się postarać, by chociaż odrobinę uratować reputację Zakonu w oczach Kanclerza.

Dobre chociaż to, że Palpatine był takim tolerancyjnym człowiekiem. W przeciwieństwie do czarnoskórego Mistrza, przypatrywał się dolnej części ciała Kenobiego z dość neutralną miną. Gdyby brew mu lekko nie drżała, można by pomyśleć, że szokująca scena, której był świadkiem, _w ogóle_ nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia.

\- Ci… _przebierańcy_ brzmią bardzo podobnie do Mistrza Kenobiego i Padawana Skywalkera – stwierdził po chwili. – Mają _niemal_ identyczne głosy.

\- To dlatego, że tak sumiennie ćwiczyli! – gorliwie zapewniła Padme. – Właśnie mają próbę skeczu.

\- Skeczu?

\- „Nieznane oblicze Jedi: wyjście z szafy”. Wydaje mi się, że taki jest tytuł.

Przepychanka Mistrza i ucznia wskoczyła na zupełnie nowy poziom. Obi-Wan zaczął energiczniej przebierać nogami, jakby biegł w miejscu. Coś rytmicznie uderzało od środka w drzwi do łazienki – Padme wydawało się, że tym czymś były stopy Anakina, ale nie miała pewności.

\- Zgłupiałeś?! – z dziury dobiegło wzburzone stęknięcie Kenobiego. – Zabierz swoje cholerne uda z mojej szyi! Zaraz mnie _udusisz!_

\- Zrobię to, jak przestaniesz miażdżyć mi jaja łokciem! – padła wkurzona odpowiedź Skywalkera.

Gdy padały tego typu wypowiedzi, zwrot „wyjście z szafy”: nabierał _zupełnie nowego_ znaczenia.

Padme głośno westchnęła. Uwielbiała tych dwóch, ale z bólem stwierdzała, że ani trochę nie ułatwiali jej zadania. No naprawdę… Czy oni naprawdę nie pomyśleli, że na korytarzu mogą stać jacyś ludzie i tego wszystkiego _słuchać?_ Dawna Królowa musiała użyć całej swojej siły woli, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie uda Anakina wokół szyi Obi-Wana. Matko, co to musiał być za widok! Amidala jakoś zdołała zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy, ale kąciki ust zaczęły jej lekko drżeć.

\- A powiedz mi, moja droga – po namyśle odezwał się Palpatine. – Dlaczego ci… aktorzy ćwiczą swój skecz właśnie tutaj? Na publicznym senatorskim korytarzu?

\- Jar-Jar zdemolował im Salę Prób.

Ktoś mądry powiedział kiedyś, że „jak nie ma na kogo zwalić, zawsze można zwalić na Jar-Jara”. Tym kimś mógł być Qui-Gon Jinn, ale że słowa padły bardzo dawno temu, nie było stuprocentowej pewności.

Padme czuła lekkie wyrzuty sumienia obarczając winą gungańskiego przyjaciela, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że Binks bardziej niż chętnie pomógłby ocalić dobre imiona dwóch Jedi. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to dopisanie kolejnego grzechu do jego długiej listy. Zresztą, odkąd zgubił się w budynku Senatu, pewnie i tak zdążył zdemolować kilka pomieszczeń, więc oskarżenie o rozwalanie nieistniejącej Sali Prób, było w zasadzie kłamstwem inspirowanym prawdą.

\- Bo widzi Ekscelencja, oni ćwiczą do wydarzenia, które planuję zorganizować na początku mojej senatorskiej kariery – uznawszy, że jej asystentka miała już wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zrobić, co trzeba, Padme sięgnęła po swój ostateczny argument. – „Dzień Tolerancji dla Galaktyki!” Sabe, pokaż Kanclerzowi plakat!

Datapad został podsunięty Palpatine’owi, ale jego zawartość skomentował Mace Windu.

\- Czemu to JA jestem na plakacie? – zapytał słabym głosem. – I czemu jeżdżę na kucyku i rozrzucam kwiatki?

 _Bo żeby sporządzić dokładny portret, Sabe musi na kogoś zerkać, a ty stałeś najbliżej –_ posyłając mężczyźnie pełne współczucia spojrzenie, pomyślała Padme. – _Wybacz, Mistrzu Jedi._

To nie tak, że ona i jej asystentka chciały zrobić nieszczęśnikowi jakąś złośliwość. A jeśli chodzi o kucyka galopującego po tęczy i ujeżdżającego go faceta z szerokim uśmiechem, to szkic został już przygotowany w drodze z Naboo na Coruscant. Padme i jej sobowtór wymyśliły go, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie i głośno się chichrając.

\- To miał być Kapitan Panaka – przepraszająco bąknęła Sabe.

W sumie to była prawda. To MIAŁ być Panaka, a ten rysunek MIAŁ być prezentem urodzinowym dla jego dzieciaków. Instrukcje chłopca i dziewczynki były dość jasne:

„Rysunek tatusia, ale taki, z którego można by się nieźle ponabijać!”

No i chyba się udało, bo Kanclerz nie wytrzymał i wydał ciche parsknięcie. Próbował ukryć swoją rozbawioną reakcję, zakrywając usta rękawem szaty, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło.

Natomiast Windu przeżywał coś na pograniczu oburzenia i zdruzgotania. Wpatrywał się w obrazek z takim wyrazem, jakby chciał przebić go mieczem świetlnym, a potem przycisnąć złowieszczą broń do gardła Sabe i stanowczo zakazać pokazywania nieszczęsnego malowidła w _jakimkolwiek_ zakątku Galaktyki. Padme nawet nie miała do niego o to pretensji. Tak się na tym plakacie szczerzył, jakby reklamował pastę do zębów.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Mistrzu Jedi – próbowała go pocieszyć. – Plakat nie został jeszcze zatwierdzony. W każdej chwili możemy dać kogoś innego.

\- Tak – przez zęby wycedził czarnoskóry mężczyzna. – Bardzo bym prosił.

\- MÓWIŁEM, ŻE NIE JESTEM JEDYNY! – z okolic łazienki dobiegł wściekły okrzyk.

Wszyscy byli tak zaaferowani plakatem z Windu, że niemal zapomnieli o Anakinie i Obi-Wanie, którzy nadal kłócili się w najlepsze.

\- Ach tak? – zakpił Kenobi. – To wymień chociaż _jednego_ Padawana, który zabrał rzecz należącą do Mistrza bez pozwolenia! I, nie, Aayla Secura się NIE liczy! Zabrała Quinlanowi pornole tylko po to, by wrzucić je do ognia.

\- Kiedy Windu ogolił się na łyso, Depa przywłaszczyła sobie jego włosy i zrobiła z nich perukę! – Skywalker zaanonsował ku uciesze Palpatine’a i zgrozie Windu. – Słyszałem, jak opowiadała o tym Adi Galli po pijaku!

Padme zaczęła się od niechcenia zastanawiać, co oni, kurczę, zrobią, jeśli czarnoskóry Mistrz zemdleje im na środku korytarza. Albo dostanie zawału. Pewnie albo ona albo Sabe będą musiały go reanimować, może nawet zrobić mu usta-usta. Biedak nigdy się po czymś takim nie pozbiera… Tak, lepiej jak najszybciej go stąd zabrać!

\- Pozwólmy im w spokoju ćwiczyć skecz – Amidala chwyciła Palpatine’a i Windu za łokcie i poprowadziła ich za róg, jak najdalej od Anakina i Obi-Wana. – Bardzo chciałabym poznać waszą opinię na temat „Dnia Tolerancji”. Widzicie, to będzie bal przebierańców. Ja pójdę w stroju Ewoka, a senator Clovis będzie przebrany za Porga.

Sabe sceptycznie uniosła brew, wysyłając swojej Pani przekaz pod tytułem:

_„Clovis raczej się na to nie zgodzi.”_

Padme jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

 _A niech spróbuje się nie zgodzić!_ – pomyślała. – _Jeśli nie stać go, by przebrać się za Porga i pomóc moim przyjaciołom, to nie zamierzam chodzić z nim na lunche!_

Anakin NA PEWNO przebrałby się za Porga, gdyby wiedział, że to dla kogoś ważne.

Dawna królowa zaczerwieniła się. Czemu właściwie zastanawiała się nad tym, co zrobiłby Anakin? Po co porównywała go z Clovisem?

Potrząsnęła głową. Teraz nie było czasu na rozmyślanie o podobnych głupotach. Należało jak najszybciej odwrócić uwagę od incydentu z udziałem Mistrza i Padawana.

\- Ty też powinieneś przyjść, Ekscelencjo – z uśmiechem zwróciła się do Kanclerza. – Mógłbyś się przebrać za… eee… na przykład…

\- Za Lorda Sithów! – błyskawicznie podsunęła Sabe.

\- O, właśnie! Ekscelencja mógłby przebrać się za Lorda Sithów.

Pomysł nie wydawał się przypaść starszemu mężczyźnie do gustu. Palpatine zareagował na niego zmieszaną miną.

\- Ja… - urwał na chwilę, by wytrzeć sobie czoło chusteczką z napisem „Kocham Demokrację”. – Chyba bym się do tego nie nadawał, moja droga. Tak, sądzę, że zupełnie nie potrafiłbym udawać Lorda Sithów. Nawet nie wiem, jak oni wyglądają.

\- No właśnie – Padme rozmasowała podbródek. – Mistrzu Jedi, jak wyglądają Sithowie?

\- Tak dawno ich nie widziano – Windu był tak wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszał o Depie, że zdawał się ledwo rejestrować, że cokolwiek do niego mówiono. – Ciężko stwierdzić.

\- W Holonecie jest napisane, że mieli czerwone peleryny – wodząc palcem po ekranie datapada, Sabe zmarszczyła brwi. – Takie bordowe.

\- Moja chce bordową pelerynkę! – zawołał czyjś beztroski głos.

Amidala powitała nadejście Jar-Jara z prawdziwą ulgą. Jeśli była jakaś istota w Galaktyce zdolna odwrócić uwagę od dwóch Jedi przepychających się w toalecie, to był nią właśnie ten Gungan. Zaraz… „W” toalecie? Technicznie rzecz biorąc, połowa Obi-Wana wciąż tkwiła _poza_ toaletą, więc… A, zresztą, czy to takie ważne?

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – Padme uśmiechnęła się do Jar-Jara. – Właśnie rozmawiamy o „Dniu Tolerancji”. Każdy może przyjść przebrany, za kogo chce. Proponowaliśmy Jego Ekscelencji, by udawał Lorda Sithów, ale po namyśle, ty nadajesz się do tego lepiej. Chciałbyś zostać Darth Jar-Jarem?

\- Misa niepewien – Gungan podrapał się po długim uchu. – Moja zawsze chciał posiadywać pelerynkę. Jak trzeba być Lordem Szitów, to moja zostanie, nie ma problema. Ale najpierw muszę znaleźć Aniego. Moja go wpakował w kłopoty, bo wywalił lody na ekstra elegancką tunikę, więc teraz moja chodzi, by pomóc i przeprosić. Dobrze, że misa znalazł takie świetne ciuchy! Niech Ani się nie boi, bo moja zaraz przybędzie mu na ratunek i już nie będzie musiał chodzić z gołym pośladkiem.

Dopiero teraz Amidala i jej asystentka zauważyły, co ich nierozgarnięty przyjaciel niósł pod pachą. Spodnie i kozaki. _Znajomo wyglądające_ spodnie i kozaki.

\- Eee, Jar-Jar – Sabe niepewnie pokazała ubrania palcem. – Skąd ty to masz?

\- Och, słuchajta, jaka historia! – zawołał zaaferowany Gungan. – Bo widzi twoja, misa się zgubił i spotkał Aniego. Z początku moja w ogóle nie poznał, że to Ani, bo słyszał, że Ani teraz jest Jedi, ale Ani wcale nie wyglądał jak Jedi tylko jak jaki bezdomny! Spodnie poszarpane, buty pogryzione, pupę mu było widać… I taki zdenerwowany był, że Obi będzie na niego krzyczał! Moja go chciał pocieszyć, ale żeśmy się zderzyły i lody na tunikę poleciały, to Ani obraził się i już w ogóle nie chciał z misą gadać. No to misa go szuka, by pomóc, by przeprosić, by coś poradzić… A tu nagle misa patrzy: z drzwi do łazienki wystają jakieś nogi!

Padme zakryła usta. Nawet nie miała odwagi sprawdzić, jakie miny mieli teraz Palpatine i Windu.

_O raju…_

\- Nogi się strasznie awanturowały i wierzgały – westchnął Jar-Jar – i moja bał się do nich zbliżyć. Ale misa sobie myśli: tak ładnie te nogi ubrane, jak jakiegoś Jedi, czy coś, i jak misa zdobędzie to ciuchy, to zaniesie Aniemu, i może Ani będzie weselszy, i już się nie będzie bał, że Obi na niego nakrzyczy. To się moja zebrał na odwagę i cap! Najpierw jednego buta, potem drugiego, potem za nogawkę…

Dawna królowa nie mogła się zdecydować, czy wyć ze śmiechu czy płakać. Ech, biedny Obi-Wan… Co on musiał przeżywać, gdy kłócił się z Anakinem i nagle ktoś zaczął mu zdejmować buty i spodnie. Na jego miejscu Padme pomyślałaby, że to jakiś zboczeniec.

\- Ale gacie zostawiłeś, prawda? – wytrzeszczając oczy, wydusiła Sabe. – Zostawiłeś je, prawda?!

\- Noo, moja próbował złapać gacie, bo Ani miał popsute majtki, ale moja nie zdążył, bo nogi czmychnęły do dziury! – z żalem wyznał Gungan.

\- Jar-Jar! – syknęła asystentka Amidali. – Nie możesz po prostu łazić po Senacie i zabierać ludziom ubrań!

\- Kiedy moja nie zabrał ich ludziowi, tylko jakimś bezpańskim nogom…

 _No pięknie_ – nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Padme zaśmiała się pod nosem. – _Obi-Wan Kenobi zdegradowany do bycia „bezpańskimi nogami”. Biedaczek._

\- To bardzo miłe, że chciałeś pomóc Aniemu – łagodnie zwróciła się do Jar-Jara – ale powinieneś odnieść te rzeczy na miejsce. Należą do pewnego bardzo znanego aktora. Włóż je z powrotem do dziury, by… eghm… _nogi_ mogły zabrać je z powrotem.

\- Co mogły zabrać z powrotem? – zza zakrętu wyłonił się Panaka. Niósł pod pachą garść ciuchów. – Jar-Jar zabrał komuś ubrania?!

\- Ano, moja zabrał wystającym nogom i chciał je dać Aniemu, ale Padme mówi, bym je oddał – ze smutkiem odparł Gungan. – O, co twoja niesie? Płaszcz?

\- Eee, tak – śniadoskóry mężczyzna odparł niepewnie. – Wziąłem go na wszelki wypadek. Pomyślałem, że może się przydać.

\- Superaśnie! – ucieszył się Jar-Jar. – Daj mnie, daj mnie! Moja przymierzy!

W bordowym płaszczu z kapturem rodowity mieszkaniec Naboo wyglądał tak dziwacznie, że aż przerażająco.

\- I jak moja się prezentuje? – zapytał, dumnie wypinając pierś.

\- Bardzo zacnie, panie Binks – pocierając podbródek, Palpatine pokiwał głową. – Jak prawdziwy Sith.

\- Na wydarzeniu Padme zrobisz prawdziwą furorę – zgodziła się Sabe.

\- Tylko najpierw odnieś te rzeczy, dobrze? – poprosiła Amidala. – Och, i weź ubrania, które przyniósł Kapitan Panaka. W łazience zamknął się… eee… _aktor_ podobny do Aniego. Daj mu, by miał się w co ubrać.

\- Oki-doki! – Jar-Jar był już prawie za zakrętem, gdy odwrócił się i od niechcenia dodał. – O, i jak moja znajdzie prawdziwego Aniego, to da mu miecz świetlny.

\- Miecz świetlny? – ze zdumieniem wykrzyknęli wszyscy poza Kanclerzem. – Jaki miecz świetlny?

Gungan od niechcenia pomachał niebezpieczną bronią.

\- Ani był smutny, bo zapomniał swojego ze Świątyni, to Misa zabrał jakiemuś Dżedajowi, by Ani miał się czym bronić. Do zobaczyska!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył otrząsnąć się z szoku, Jar-Jar zniknął z pola widzenia. A niesamowicie blady Mace Windu zaczął obmacywać się po pasie, przy którym nie było _niczego._

\- On nie zabrał mojej broni – wykrztusił, widząc zdumione spojrzenia reszty towarzystwa. – NIE moją broń widzieliście. Nie widać, żebym ją miał, bo wyjątkowo schowałem ją do kieszeni, zamiast przypiąć do pasa.

Ciężko stwierdzić, czy próbował użyć na rozmówcach jakiejś nieudolnej hipnozy Jedi, czy po prostu bełkotał do siebie, rozpaczliwie modląc się o jakiś znak od Mocy, że wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku minut tylko mu się przyśniły.

\- Wiesz, co, Mistrzu Jedi? – strzepując pyłek z paznokci zagaił Kanclerz. – Tak sobie pomyślałem… Jakby w pobliżu kręcił się _prawdziwy_ Lord Sithów, to chyba nie musiałby się specjalnie wysilać, by przejąć kontrolę nad Republiką.

Windu wymamrotał coś o „wzmocnieniu czujności”, „inteligencji Gunganów” i chyba coś o tym, że „Kenobi i Skywalker za wszystko mu zapłacą” – ciężko stwierdzić, co właściwie mówił, bo ledwo było go słychać.

Padme wydała zrezygnowane westchnienie. Może to i dobrze, że największym zagrożeniem dla Galaktyki był zaledwie Darth Jar Jar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori ;)  
> Zapewne pojawi się jeszcze trzecia część tej absurdalnej historii - cierpliwie jej wyczekujcie!


	3. To już jest przegięcie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin i Obi-Wan muszą jakoś wrócić do Świątyni. A nie mają na sobie prawie NIC! Jak z tego wybrną?

**Spotkanie po latach cz. 3 – To już jest przegięcie**

Anakin Skywalker i Obi-Wan Kenobi byli w _czarnej dupie_ nie pierwszy raz. Zaliczyli już w swojej karierze kilka (naście?) sytuacji, które można było określić mianem „beznadziejnych”.

Tak jak wtedy, gdy rozbili się na środku wodnej planety i nie poszli na samo dno tylko za sprawą jedynej niezatapialnej części statku – drewnianej podłodze, którą przezorny producent zainstalował w toalecie. Anakin wciąż pamiętał te wszystkie drzazgi, które nazbierał wraz z Mistrzem, gdy z wodą po kolana wyrywali panele i błyskawicznie robili z nich tratwę.

Sznurek znaleźli oczywiście w sakwie przy pasie Obi-Wana. Skywalker żartował później, że sakwa jego Mistrza jest jak damska torebka i można w niej znaleźć „absolutnie wszystko”. Na co Kenobi kąśliwie odparł, że MOŻE gdyby Anakin zapakował choć jeden z kremików, które zapychały półkę w łazience ich mieszkania w Świątyni i którymi tak sumiennie smarował sobie ryjek, by „mieć piękną cerę”, to MOŻE mieliby jakąś ochronę przed słońcem i nie wróciliby z misji z oparzeniami życia. Taa, tamta sytuacja na bank była beznadziejna.

Albo wtedy, gdy polecieli na jakąś zapomnianą przez Moc planetkę w całości obrośniętą dżunglą i zamiast spreju na komary Anakin spakował im sprej do przyzywania pawianów. Rzecz jasna niechcący. Co tłumaczył swojemu Mistrzowi, gdy każdego z nich oblazło kilkanaście osobników („Przecież ci mówię, że NIE wiedziałem, co to jest! NIE wiedziałem, okej?!”). No bo oczywiście _tylko_ Skywalker i Kenobi mogli mieć tak parszywe „szczęście”, by przechodzić obok siedliska wnerwiających małpiszonów w samym środku okresu godowego…

A żeby było śmieszniej, okazało się, że jedynym miejscem, gdzie mogą ukryć się przed napalonymi pawianami była rzeka pełna pijawek. Anakin dowiedział się wtedy, że jego Mistrz potrafi przeklinać w co najmniej trzydziestu językach. Cudnie. Szkoda tylko, że jednym z tych trzydziestu języków nie był język, którym podpisany był sprej na komary. Czy raczej: na _pawiany._ A może sprej pro-pawianowy? Ech, Anakin już sam nie wiedział, jak nazywać to cholerstwo, choć najbardziej przypadło mu do gustu określenie wymyślone przez Obi-Wana, czyli „Pierdolone Kłopoty w Spreju”.

W ogóle to przeszli wtedy przez etapy obwiniania za swoją niedolę absolutnie wszystkich. Najpierw obwiniali siebie nawzajem („To TY spakowałeś cholerny sprej!”, „To TY nie umiałeś przeczytać przeklętego napisu!”), potem tubylców, za to że nie powiedzieli im o pawianach, potem Yodę, za to że w ogóle wysłał ich na tę misję, potem Luminarę Unduli, która miała lecieć na tę misję jako pierwsza, ale zatruła się czymś i nie mogła, potem Senat za niedorzeczną decyzję uczynienia pawianów gatunkiem chronionym (nawet nie można było żadnego pociąć w ramach samoobronony!), potem jakieś dwadzieścia innych osób i instytucji, a na koniec prawdziwego sprawcę. Bo, koniec końców, ustalili, że to wszystko wina Qui-Gona.

Właśnie tak. Bo tylko Qui-Gon mógł stwierdzić, że „pawiany to takie urocze i milusie stworzonka” i tylko on mógł wpaść na durnowaty pomysł zakupienia spreju przyzywającego „te goło-dupne sukinsyny” (jak Obi-Wan określił napalone stado). A że Anakin odziedziczył pokój po Mistrzu Jinnie i co kilka miesięcy znajdował należące do niego rzeczy (pukiel sierści Nexu, chusteczka w porgi czy też karma dla kotów lothalskich), teoria była jak najbardziej logiczna i trzymała się kupy. Taa… Mistrz Kenobi i Padawan Skywalker zgodnie stwierdzili, że beznadziejna sytuacja numer dwa była winą Qui-Gona.

Podobnie jak przygoda na Cato Nemoidii była winą Anakina, lecz o niej chyba lepiej nie wspominać, bo w pobliżu nie było żadnego alkoholu, a jak Obi-Wan pięknie stwierdził, „wracanie pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń na trzeźwo groziło nieodwracalnymi szkodami na psychice”. Miał rację.

Ech, no naprawdę… Nie dało się ukryć, że byli duetem z „niezłą kartoteką”. Jeżeli ktoś miał wprawę z wychodzeniem cało z różnych opresji, to tylko oni.

Jednak teraz sprawa była trochę bardziej skomplikowana. Bo ilekroć wcześniej znajdywali się w trudnych sytuacjach, to zawsze byli _w pełni ubrani._

W przeciwieństwie do TERAZ. Nie dawało się ukryć – brak spodni na tyłku stanowił zupełnie nowy rodzaj utrudnienia i jak dotąd nie wymyślili, jak sobie z nim poradzić.

Siedzieli obok siebie z dłońmi opartymi na zgiętych kolanach, opierając plecy o ścianę, gapiąc się na pisuary i nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Obi-Wan miał na sobie wyłącznie tunikę i majtki. Anakin nie miał na sobie absolutnie niczego poza kawałkiem odzieży, który sam kilkanaście minut temu przefarbował na zielono, i który obwiązał sobie wokół pasa, by oszczędzić sobie i Kenobiemu widoku poszarpanej bielizny.

Czy była jakaś dobra strona tej sytuacji? Chyba tylko taka, że przestali się bić. I że nie mieli po swojej przepychance jakiś strasznie poważanych obrażeń – ślad pięty Padawana pod okiem i ślady palców Mistrza na uszach to jeszcze nic takiego. Choć i tak wyglądali jak dzieci wojny…

W końcu piętnastolatek zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

\- Mistrzu - zagaił, nerwowo przełykając ślinę – jak my wrócimy do Świątyni?

Obi-Wan posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Nie mam, _kurwa,_ pojęcia!

Aha. Bo w sumie ten uśmiech obejmował tylko usta – oczy Kenobiego były totalnie _wnerwione._

Anakin wydał ponure westchnienie. Jego nadzieja na usłyszenie cudownego rozwiązania od kogoś, kogo uważał za najsprytniejszego człowieka w Galaktyce, właśnie poszła się rąbać.

\- Żebyś jeszcze nie stracił butów i spodni – wymamrotał pół-gębkiem. – Jakoś byśmy z tego wybrnęli.

\- Ach tak? – Obi-Wan zakpił unosząc brew. – A niby JAK? Miałem cię schować pod tuniką i udawać, że jestem w ciąży?

\- Nooo, w ciąży to może nie – Anakin przewrócił oczami. – Ale mogłeś powiedzieć, że znalazłeś bezdomnego kota, którego gatunek jest na wymarciu i że chcesz go przechować w Świątyni na jedną jedyną noc.

\- Po pierwsze, kiedy Qui-Gon tak zrobił, byłem od ciebie kilka lat młodszy. A po drugie, byłem dużo mniejszy i nigdy nie miałem tak okropnie długich nóg jak ty.

\- Fakt. Na moment zapomniałem, jakim jesteś kurduplem.

Za to stwierdzenie piętnastolatek został brutalnie pociągnięty za padawański warkoczyk.

\- AŁA! – opiekuńczo zakrywając drogocenny element fryzury, posłał Mistrzowi wściekłe spojrzenie. – Zwariowałeś?! Chcesz, bym go stracił? Uszy to mi wyrywaj, ale warkoczyk zostaw w spokoju!

\- To nie nazywaj mnie kurduplem! – gniewnie zgrzytając zębami, odparował Kenobi.

\- Qui-Gon też cię tak nazywał!

\- „Co wolno Mistrzowi, nie przystoi gówniarzowi!”

\- Ugh! Nie rzucaj we mnie ulubionym powiedzonkiem Windu!

\- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi! Qui-Gon nie nazywał mnie tak, żeby mi dokuczyć. Chciał tylko skomentować fakt, że zmieściłem się pod jego tuniką.

\- A powiesz mi kiedyś, czemu w ogóle musiał przemycać cię do Świątyni?

\- Nie.

Anakin wydał cichy jęk zawodu. Odkąd przez przypadek dowiedział się o tamtym incydencie, robił dosłownie _wszystko_ , by wyciągnąć ze swojego Mistrza szczegóły. Ale niestety – Kenobi milczał jak grób. Nawet w swoje pamiętne trzydzieste urodziny, gdy Anakin z Quinlanem Vosem zmusili go do wypicia takich ilości alkoholu, że nie pamiętał, jak się nazywał, nie był wystarczająco narąbany, by puścić parę z ust. Na natarczywe pytania towarzystwa „jak znalazłeś się pod tuniką Qui-Gona” odpowiadał metodą zdartej płyty „Ja nic nie wiem, ja nic nie powiem”.

Twardziel jakich mało!

A tak na poważnie – jeżeli ktoś kiedyś zdoła uwięzić Obi-Wana i będzie próbował wyciągnąć z niego ważne informacje, to Anakin już współczuł porywaczowi. Jego Mistrz nic nie powie. _Nigdy!_

Z padawańskiego warkoczyka wypadło kilka włosków i Skywalker zaczął po omacku doprowadzać je do porządku. Szkoda, że w łazience nie było żadnego lustra. Spojrzenie Obi-Wana nieco złagodniało.

\- Nie ruszaj się – mruknął, odsuwając dłonie ucznia. – Zrobię to za ciebie.

Przesunął się, by klęczeć obok Padawana. Wyciągnął ręce i użył Mocy, by rozplątać popsutą część warkoczyka. Z rzemykiem w zębach zabrał się za ponowne układanie cienkich kosmyków. Anakin zagryzł dolą wargę.

\- Mistrzu, przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Wiesz, za kozaki.

\- W porządku – Obi-Wan głęboko westchnął. – To tylko buty.

\- Nieprawda – piętnastolatek z żalem wpatrywał się w swoje bosy stopy. – Wiem, jak bardzo je lubiłeś.

\- Miałeś rację, gdy mówiłeś, że Jedi nie powinni się przywiązywać.

\- Do rzeczy po Qui-Gonie NIE da się nie przywiązać!

Anakin posłał swojemu Mistrzowi zbuntowane spojrzenie. Pilnował się, by nie mówić o tym głośno, ale sam miał kilka rzeczy, do których był przywiązany bardziej niż trzeba. Jak ten nieszczęsny pluszowy myśliwiec. Albo pasek do tuniki, który dostał w prezencie od Obi-Wana na pierwsze urodziny, które obchodził w Świątyni. Albo miniaturowy model myśliwca, który również dostał kiedyś od Kenobiego (nielegalnie, gdyż w pewnym wieku dzieci Jedi nie powinny posiadać zabawek).

Albo Padme. Ech, jakie to szczęście, że nadal przebywała na Naboo i nie miała żadnych szans zobaczyć, jak bardzo Anakin zrobił dzisiaj z siebie idiotę. Gdyby odwalił coś takiego _przy niej_ , chyba pociąłby się własnym mieczem świetlnym ze wstydu. Byle tylko nie uszkodzić warkoczyka!

Ach, no bo ten warkoczyk był kolejną rzeczą, do której był nieprzyzwoicie przywiązany. Przy Obi-Wanie wciąż trajkotał, jak to nie może się doczekać, by być już niezależnym Jedi, ale tak naprawdę było to gadanie na pokaz. Zupełnie nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak jeździ na jakieś misje _bez_ swojego Mistrza.

Szarpanie się na podłodze od kibla, dryfowanie po bezkresnych wodach i uciekanie przed stadem pawianów – to były jedne z tych rzeczy, które mógł robić tylko z Obi-Wanem.

Kenobi najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym samym, bo uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Przywiązanie do Mistrza to uleczalna choroba – stwierdził, zaciskając rzemyk w ostatni supełek. – Podobno…

„Podobno?” Aha, czyli że sam jeszcze się nie wyleczył.

Anakin nie potrafił mieć do niego o to pretensji. W końcu poznał Qui-Gona. Wiedział, jak cudownym człowiekiem był Mistrz jego Mistrza.

\- Naprawię te buty – obiecał, patrząc Obi-Wanowi w oczy. – Zobaczysz!

Nie wiedział jeszcze, _jak_ to zrobi, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Chyba Mistrz Plo znał jakiegoś szewca, co ponoć potrafił zdziałać cuda? Skywalker będzie musiał go zapytać.

Po łagodności w oczach Mistrza zrozumiał, że wreszcie otrzymał rozgrzeszenie.

\- Naprawą butów zajmiemy się później – westchnął Kenobi. – Na razie musimy ustalić, jak wrócić do Świątyni.

\- I znaleźć zboczeńca, który ukradł ci spodnie! – gniewnie dodał piętnastolatek.

\- Anakin… - w głosie Mistrza Jedi irytacja mieszała się ze zrezygnowaniem. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś odpuścił.

\- Ale jak mam się nie przejmować, gdy prawie cię _zgwałcili!_ – z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od wzburzenia zawołał chłopiec. – Masz szczęście, że nadal masz majtki!

\- Umiem sam bronić swojej cnoty! – Obi-Wan prychnął, krzyżując ramiona. – Nie potrzebuję do tego twojej pomocy.

\- Nie, _wcale_ jej nie potrzebowałeś! – zakpił Anakin. – Wyciąłeś tak gównianą dziurę, że gdybym cię nie wciągnął, nadal tkwiłbyś z wypiętymi pośladkami. Twój tyłek ledwo się zmieścił.

\- Mówiłem poważnie – Kenobi zwęził w oczy. – Jak chcesz mieć dupsko w kolorze Geonosis, ja ci to mogę natychmiast załatwić. Dalej mnie denerwuj, a naprawdę cię spiorę!

Skywalker otworzył usta, by odpyskować, jednak Mistrz wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Tej osobie chodziło wyłącznie o moje _ubrania!_ – podkreślił. – Sam pomyśl: gdyby ktoś chciał mnie przelecieć, myślisz, że kłopotałby się ściąganiem mi butów?

 _To chyba zależy, KTO chciałby cię przelecieć_ – Anakin pomyślał, drapiąc się skroni. – _Quinlan Vos powiedział kiedyś, że nie uznaje seksu w butach._

Tyle że Vos aktualnie przebywał na Ryloh, więc automatycznie został skreślony z listy podejrzanych.

\- A zresztą – Obi-Wan niedbale machnął ręką. – Jak sobie chcesz biegać po Senacie i polować na zboczeńców, to proszę bardzo! Ale najpierw musimy wrócić do Świątyni i się ubrać. A nie mamy żadnego planu jak to zrobić.

\- Możemy napisać sobie na plecach jakieś hasła i udawać, że przeciwko czemuś protestujemy – zaproponował Anakin.

\- Jasne. Nie wystarczy, że narobiłem sobie wstydu w Senacie. Niech jeszcze zgarnie mnie policja!

\- Protesty bez ubrań są legalne! Sprawdziłem. A zresztą, co ty byś paru droidów policyjnych nie pokonał?

\- Pociąłbym je bez problemu, ale wtedy do końca życia słuchałbym kazań Mistrza Windu – Obi-Wan rozmasował zmarszczone czoło. – Jakie to _szczęście_ , że nie wie, co się tutaj wydarzyło! Wiesz, jak bardzo jest przeczulony na punkcie reputacji Zakonu.

\- Zawsze możemy obrócić tę sytuację na naszą korzyść – Anakin uniósł palec wskazujący. – Na przykład napiszemy sobie na plecach jakieś hasło, które przysłuży się Zakonowi. Na przykład… eee… no nie wiem. „Koniec z nielegalnym handlem przyprawą! Wybijemy przemytników do nogi!”

\- Jesteśmy Jedi – chłodno przypomniał Kenobi. – Nie zabijamy w sytuacjach innych niż samoobrona.

\- Uch, to był tylko przykład! Przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

\- Wiem i mówię ci, że to NIE przejdzie! Qui-Gon poszedł kiedyś pod Senat z nabazgranym na klacie napisem „Koniec z wyzyskiem rolników na Serenno!” Nie wywalili go z Zakonu na zbity ryj, tylko dlatego że Dooku poszedł razem z nim.

\- _Serio?!_ – Anakin wytrzeszczył oczy. – Myślałem, że to tylko plotka!

\- W sumie to nawet ja nie wiem, czy to plotka czy nie – Obi-Wan rozmasował podbródek. – Qui-Gon przysięgał, że to prawda, ale… No, faktem jest, że czasami lubił koloryzować. Jednak podejrzewam, że _mógłby_ coś takiego zrobić. Gdy na Serenno były problemy, Jedi nie mogli zostać tam posłani z powodów politycznych. Między innymi dlatego Dooku odszedł z Zakonu. To w końcu jego planeta. A wcześniej… Cóż. Całkiem możliwe, że poszedł protestować, by nie wywalili Qui-Gona. Bo wiesz, Padawana to można za taki wybryk wykopać, ale Mistrza już trochę nie wypada. Taa, myślę, że ja też wziąłbym udział w jakimś dziwnym wydarzeniu, tylko po to, by ciebie nie wywalili.

W usilnej próbie ukrycia rumieńca, Skywalker spojrzał w drugą stronę. Czasami zapominał, jak bardzo był kochany przez swojego Mistrza.

\- Dobra, czyli protest odpada – wzdychając, przejechał palcami po krótko zgolonych włoskach na karku. – Już wiem, możemy udawać, że myjemy okna! Widziałem kiedyś, jak jakiś facet mył okna Świątyni bez koszulki. Miał tunikę obwiązaną wokół pasa.

Kenobi uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Kiedyś ja i Qui-Gon udawaliśmy zmywaczy okien. Ten numer może i rzeczywiście mógłby przejść, gdybyśmy mieli _buty,_ Padawanie. A tak w ogóle… ten facet, którego widziałeś, wcale nie mył okien, tylko podglądał Adi Gallię. I dostał za to po ryju.

\- Niezły wyczyn – Anakin z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Vos byłby dumny.

\- To był Quinlan.

\- Aha.

Taaak. Teraz, gdy o tym myślał, Skywalker przypomniał sobie, że dredy kolesia wydały mu się znajome. Ale zmyliła go owinięta wokół nich różowa chusta. Anakin naiwnie wywnioskował, że ktoś tak odjazdowy jak Quinlan nie założyłby czegoś w tak pedalskim kolorze.

Ech, jak Vos dowie się, co im się przydarzyło, będzie się zaśmiewał do rozpuku. Dlatego najlepiej, by się nie dowiedział. Najlepiej, by NIKT się nie dowiedział! Muszą jakoś stąd wyjść – tylko dyskretnie!

\- Możemy udawać striptizerów – rzucił Anakin. – Albo strażaków, którym spaliły się ubrania. Albo pływaków idących na zawody. Albo modeli, którzy spóźnili się na sesje fotograficzną. Albo Wookich, którym zgolono futra. Albo naturystów. Albo idiotów…

\- Do tego ostatniego to przynajmniej jeden z nas nie musiałby udawać – mruknął Obi-Wan. – Twoje pomysły są coraz bardziej zdesperowane i popieprzone, więc nie mam innego wyjścia, niż samemu na coś wpaść. Wstawaj! – dziarsko klepnął protegowanego w udo, po czym jednym płynnym ruchem poderwał się z podłogi.

\- Co? – Skywalker spojrzał na niego głupio. – Po co?

\- Wychodzimy.

Kilkanaście minut później kroczyli… czy raczej _sunęli_ korytarzem Senatu. Choć zakrawało to na cud, minęli już kilka dostojnie ubranych grup ludzi, lecz jak dotąd nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

\- To jest pochrzanione! – zajęczał Anakin.

\- Zamknij się! – Obi-Wan syknął mu do ucha. – Droidy nie mówią ludzkim głosem.

\- Protokolarne mówią.

\- NIE udajemy droida _protokolarnego!_

Co prawda, to prawda. Ich „cudownym sposobem” na wymknięcie się z Senatu i dotarcie do Świątyni miało być ukrycie się w znalezionym w łazience popsutym droidzie zasilającym typu PLNK. To był ten przypominający wielką skrzynię i poruszający się na czterech nogach. Obi-Wan przeciął go na pół swoim mieczem świetlnym, z pomocą Anakina wywalił z niego wnętrzności, po czym obaj wskoczyli do środka, wsuwając bose stopy do metalowych nóg. Oczywiście droid był od nich sporo niższy, więc posuwali się do przodu zgięci w pół. Już nie wspominając o tym, że Kenobi musiał objąć swojego Padawana w pasie. Albo o tym, że tyłek piętnastolatka tkwił dociśnięty do brzucha Mistrza.

\- Kurde, no! – syknął czerwony od stóp do głów Anakin. – Nie chuchaj mi na plecy, to łaskocze!

\- MÓWIŁEM, żebyś szedł z tyłu, to nie chciałeś! – odparował jego równie speszony Mistrz.

\- Bo się starzejesz i gorzej widzisz! Ja mam młode i zdrowe oczy, więc _muszę_ być z przodu.

\- Gdybyśmy nie tkwili w tej durnowatej pozycji, już bym cię walnął!

\- Ta „durnowata pozycja” to był TWÓJ pomysł!

Skywalker został zmuszony do odjęcia samemu sobie punktu za inteligencję. Tak naprawdę chciał być z przodu, bo pomyślał sobie, że gdyby Obi-Wan puścił bąka, to nie chciałby być za nim. Ale teraz, gdy przeszli już pół korytarza, zrozumiał, że jego rozumowanie było totalnie bez sensu – biorąc pod uwagę, jak gorąco było w tej cholernej skrzyni, którykolwiek z nich nie puściłby bąka i po której stronie by nie szedł, I TAK zostaną zaczadzeni. Obaj.

Uff, całe szczęście, że żaden z nich nie jadł śniadania. Anakin nie zjadł, bo był zbyt zajęty buszowaniem w grajdole, jakim był jego pokój, a Obi-Wan nie zjadł, bo był zbyt zajęty wydzieraniem się na Padawana. Skywalker już wiedział, jaka będzie konkluzja tej całej przygody, gdy wreszcie dotrą do Świątyni:

„Żadna z tych rzeczy NIE wydarzyłaby się, gdybyś sprzątał w pokoju i regularnie prał swoje rzeczy!”

Właśnie tak podsumuje to jego Mistrz. Anakin założyłby się o wszystkie swoje kredytki.

\- Bolą mnie kolana – pożalił się.

\- A myślisz, że _mnie_ , kurwa, nie bolą? – zza jego pleców dobiegła wkurzona odpowiedź.

\- Ostatnio za dużo przeklinasz.

\- Ciekawe przez kogo?

Piętnastolatek znowu poczuł na karku charakterystyczne łaskotanie.

\- Mówiłem, byś na mnie nie chuchał! – warknął. – Oprzyj podbródek o mój bark, albo ugryź mnie w szyję, albo nie wiem, co jeszcze, tylko na mnie, kurde, nie chuchaj! To _łaskocze!_ Jak będziesz tak robił, to w końcu się wypierdolimy!

\- Mówiłeś coś o przeklinaniu?

Anakin jedynie przewrócił oczami. A gdy chwilę później poczuł na swoim barku zarost Mistrza, doszedł do wniosku, że _ani trochę_ sobie tego nie przemyślał. Broda łaskotała mu skórę jeszcze bardziej niż oddech. Ale co miał, kurde, powiedzieć – w końcu _sam_ zaproponował Obi-Wanowi, by oparł podbródek w tamtym miejscu. A wręcz _kazał_ mu to zrobić.

\- Totalnie nas pojebało – po chwili mruknął Kenobi.

Skywalker nic na to nie odpowiedział. Bo niby co miał powiedzieć – że to NIE było właściwe podsumowanie sytuacji? No cóż, było. Właściwie to piętnastolatek był wdzięczny, że chociaż RAZ jego Mistrz uczciwie przyznał, że pojebało ich OBU, zamiast bezczelnie stwierdzać, że „to wszystko wina jego Padawana”. Nawet jeśli to _rzeczywiście_ była wina Anakina.

\- Ej, a powiedz – Skywalker zagaił po chwili. – Jak już wydostaniemy się z Senatu, to co zrobimy?

\- Jak to „co”? – Obi-Wan prychnął takim tonem, jakby odpowiedź powinna być oczywista. – To chyba jasne: wskoczymy do taksówki i pojedziemy do Świątyni.

\- Nie mamy hajsu. W dodatku udajemy droida.

\- Te wszystkie treningi niczego cię nie nauczyły? Po prostu zahipnotyzujemy taksówkarza i tyle!

\- A jak będzie miał za mocny umysł?

\- To zaczekamy na takiego, który jest tępakiem.

\- Ale ty wiesz, że używanie hipnozy Jedi, by jeździć taksówką za darmo, jest wbrew Kodeksowi? 

\- Mam w dupie Kodeks! _Chcę do domu!_

Historyczna chwila. Ten dzień przejdzie legendy! Dzień, w którym Obi-Wan Chodząca Przestrzegalnia Reguł Kenobi głośno i wyraźnie oznajmił, że nie zamierza przestrzegać Kodeksu. Ach, gdyby Qui-Gon Jinn to widział… Jak nic siedział teraz w dżedajskim niebie i opróżniał jedną butelkę wódki za drugą, wznosząc toast za nawrócenie swojego Padawana.

Skywalker zamieścił notatkę w swoim wyimaginowanym dzienniczku:

Gdy następnym razem będzie chciał, by jego Mistrz zrobił coś wbrew Kodeksowi, po prostu wsadzi ich obu do droida zasilającego. A wcześniej jeszcze ściągnie im spodnie i buty. Och, i jeszcze położy między nimi kozaki od Qui-Gona, żeby było im jeszcze, kurwa, „wygodniej”!

Bo przecież nie mogli zostawić tych kozaków. Anakin nawet tego nie proponował, to nie w chodziło w rachubę! A poza tym, obiecał, że je naprawi.

Raju, ale w tym droidzie było gorąco… W sumie nic dziwnego, że Obi-Wan przeklinał. I że pierwszy raz w życiu pokazywał Kodeksowi Jedi środkowy palec. Anakin odczuwał tak wielki dyskomfort, że sam był gotów pierdolić wszystkie obietnice, jakie kiedykolwiek sobie złożył – łącznie z postanowieniem poślubienia Padme. Nawet gdyby usłyszał, że Amidala była teraz w tym samym budynku, miałby to w kompletnym poważaniu! Interesowało go jedynie jak najszybsze dotarcie do Świątyni.

Byli już prawie przy wyjściu, gdy coś zagrodziło im drogę. Jakaś postać w bordowej pelerynie z kapturem. Sprawiała wrażenie… podejrzanej.

Wyglądające przez dwie maleńkie dziurki oczy Anakina zwęziły się.

 _Mistrzu –_ Skywalker użył telepatycznej Więzi pomiędzy sobą i Kenobim, by wysłać mentorowi wiadomość. – _Wyczuwam zakłócenie w Mocy._

 _Wiem_ – Padła nerwowa odpowiedź. – _Ja też je wyczuwam._

_Czemu ze wszystkich możliwych dni, musiałem zapomnieć miecza świetlnego właśnie dzisiaj?_

_Kiedy już wrócimy do domu, przypomnij mi, żebym cię zabił!_

Jasne. Nie ma problemu. Anakin chętnie mu o tym przypomni. Zakładając oczywiście, że tajemnicza postać w kapturze pozwoli im przejść. Spod długiego rękawa wyjrzał jakiś przedmiot… zaraz, przecież to miecz świetlny!

\- O KURWA, SITH! – Skywalker wydarł się na cały korytarz.

On i Obi-Wan wyskoczyli ze swojej kryjówki jak nowonarodzony porg z jajka. Przez jeden krótki moment zapomnieli, jak niefortunnie są ubrani. Paradujący w tunice (ale bez spodni) Kenobi bez wahania odpalił swoją broń. Natomiast Anakin, który nie miał na sobie nic poza zaimprowizowaną zieloną „spódniczką”, zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś dużym przedmiotem, nadającym się do tego, by cisnąć nim wroga.

Jednak tajemniczy nieznajomy wcale nie zamierzał ich atakować. Gdy zobaczył transformację droida zasilającego w dwóch (półgołych) Obrońców Galaktyki, tak się przeraził, że walnął się rękojeścią miecza świetlnego w nos i zaraz po tym fiknął koziołka. Kaptur zleciał mu z twarzy, a oczom zdumionych Jedi ukazał się…

\- Jar-Jar?! – krzyknęli równocześnie.

\- Ała – Gungan podniósł się z ziemi i rozmasował zadek. – Moja się tego nie spodziewał. Rety… jakie dziwne rzeczy na tym Corusenacie są. Żeby ludki z droida wyskakiwały? Moja tu niczego nie rozumie! O, a powiedzcie! Twoja byli wcześniej w dziurze?

Anakin i Obi-Wan zaczerwienili się.

\- Eee… w dziurze? – masując kark, powtórzył Anakin.

Jar-Jar pokiwał głową tak energicznie, że uszy mu się zatrzęsły.

\- Moja dostał polecenie, by zanieść ciuchy do dziury. Misa widział wcześniej, że twoja był strasznie smutny, Ani, więc misa ukradł spodnie i buty jakimś dziwnym nogom i chciał ci zanieść, byś miał się w co ubrać. Ale Moja usłyszał, że to nieładnie i że ma odnieść rzeczy z powrotem.

\- Zaraz, zaraz – przyciskając dłoń do czoła, Obi-Wan posłał Gunganowi zdumione spojrzenie. – To _ty_ zdjąłeś ze mnie spodnie?

\- Nie żaden zboczeniec? – dopytywał Anakin.

\- Co to „zbuczeniec”? – Jar-Jar przekrzywił głowę.

\- Dobra, nieważne – Kenobi niedbale machnął ręką. – Mówiłeś, że przyniosłeś moje rzeczy, tak? Masz je?

Uśmiechając się, Binks wyciągnął przed siebie stosik ubrań.

\- Moja przyniósł i dla ciebie, i dla Aniego! – zaanonsował radośnie. – Moja przyniósłby wcześniej, ale tuż przed dotarciem do dziury, moja zderzył się z Organą, zupełnie stracił orientację w terenie i…

Nie dokończył, gdyż Jedi równocześnie rzucili się w jego kierunku. Ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak w rekordowym tempie zakładali na siebie ubrania.

\- Och, na Moc! – obmacując już całkowicie odzianego siebie, Obi-Wan odetchnął z ulgą. – Nie muszę wracać do Świątyni przebrany za droida! Całe szczęście… całe szczęście!

\- Eee… - Anakin nie podzielał entuzjazmu swojego Mistrza.

Złapał za krawędzie błękitnej koszulki i nieco naciągnął materiał, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. O w mordę, jednak się nie pomylił! Nie wiedział, kto podarował mu tę sztukę odzieży, ale ów osobnik musiał mieć totalnie spaczone poczucie humoru.

Jak, u licha, Anakin ma wrócić do Świątyni w koszulce, na której widniał napis „Ojciec Roku”?

\- Ciesz się, że w ogóle masz się w co ubrać! – skarcił go Mistrz.

\- Mam piętnaście lat – Skywalker bąknął, wciąż wytrzeszczając oczy na niefortunny tekst. – Jestem za młody, żeby być czyimkolwiek ojcem.

\- To udawaj, że jesteś Qui-Gonem i mów, że jesteś ojcem całej Galaktyki.

Obi-Wan robił wszystko, by wyglądać na poważnego, ale zdradzały go drżące kąciki ust. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zaraz wybuchnie niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

 _A tylko spróbuj!_ – Anakin posłał Mistrzowi nienawistne spojrzenie. – _Ani. Mi. Się. Waż!_

\- Ani, twoja wyluzuje! – szczerząc zęby, Jar-Jar pokazał kciuk. – Przy tych leginsach w kropki, koszulka wygląda nawet spoko-loko!

Kenobi odwrócił się do nich tyłem. Skywalker wpatrywał się w jego dygoczące od śmiechu plecy w taki sposób, jakby chciał przepalić je wzrokiem.

 _Tylko poczekaj! –_ obiecywał mściwie. – _Kiedyś pojedziesz na samodzielną misję i nie spakuję ci NICZEGO oprócz tych cholernych leginsów! Sam będziesz musiał w nich chodzić i zobaczysz, jak to jest!_

Pytanie tylko – jak zaproponować Mistrzowi, że go spakuje w taki sposób, by nie zabrzmiało to podejrzanie? Albo jak uniknąć śmierci z ręki Obi-Wana, kiedy już wróci ze wspomnianej misji?

Anakin nie zdążył przemyśleć sobie tych kwestii, gdyż usłyszał brzęczenie komlinka. Kenobi wyciągnął urządzenie z sakwy przy pasie (którą kilka minut temu odzyskał).

\- Tak? 

Z głośniczka popłynął lodowaty jak planeta Hoth głos Mace’a Windu.

\- Ty i twój Padawan dostaliście misję w systemie Suna. Wyruszacie natychmiast. Szczegóły dostaniecie od kapitana statku, który czeka na was przed Senatem.

Słysząc nazwę destynacji, Anakin momentalnie zbladł.

\- Ale jak to? – dyskretnie syknął Mistrzowi do ucha. – Przecież mieliśmy załatwić coś dla Kanclerza! Obi-Wan, powiedz mu, że nie chcemy lecieć na to całe Suna! Tam jest trzy razy więcej piachu niż na Tatooine – dokończył, nerwowo przełykając ślinę.

Kenobi zmarszczył brwi. Po karcącym spojrzeniu, które posłał Padawanowi, można były wywnioskować, że nie zamierza kwestionować decyzji Rady z powodu jakiś irracjonalnych argumentów dotyczących _piasku._ Ale jeśli chodziło o samą misję – a konkretniej o sposób, w jaki została im przydzielona, tak nagle i bez ostrzeżenia – musiał być równie ciekawy jak Anakin.

\- Mistrzu Windu – uprzejmie przemówił do komlinka. – Czy mogę spytać, dlacze…

\- Macie dziesięć minut na opuszczenie atmosfery Coruscant – dziwnie mrocznym tonem Windu wszedł mu w słowo. – Po upływie tego czasu _nie ręczę za siebie!_

Anakin i Obi-Wan wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Pomyśleli o dokładnie tym samym:

_O kurde! Myślisz, że wie?!_

Nie, to niemożliwe… Przecież Windu nie mógł wiedzieć o tym, co wydarzyło się w łazience? Nie mógł wiedzieć, prawda? Prawda?!

\- Moja uważa, że on zbyt nerwowy jest – drapiąc się po uchu, rzucił Jar-Jar. – Ten cały Wendy, w sensie. Pojechałby sobie do podwodnego SPA w naszym mieście… Moja myśli, że jemu świetnie by to zrobiło!

Skywalker, który zdążył już trochę poznać Wendy… znaczy się _Windu,_ wiedział, że gdy czarnoskóry Mistrz przemawiał takim tonem jak teraz, to raczej NIC nie mogło „dobrze mu zrobić”.

No, chyba że pocięcie czegoś. Albo kogoś. Anakin nie miał ochoty zostawać tym kimś!

Kiedy zobaczył, że Obi-Wan otwiera usta, by ponownie przemówić do komlinka, mentalnie przyznał swojemu mentorowi sto punktów za odwagę.

\- Mistrzu Windu – Kenobi zagaił takim tonem, jakby wyciągał rękę, by pogłaskać rozjuszonego Nexu. – Czy coś się…

\- Zostało wam osiem minut i czterdzieści siedem sekund.

Tego typu minimalistyczna odpowiedź mogła oznaczać jedno – niezależnie od tego, czy Windu wiedział o incydencie w łazience, mieli u niego TOTALNIE przerypane!

Natychmiastowa ewakuacja z planety nawet nie była kwestią podlegającą dyskusji. Tutaj nie było miejsca na rozmowę, trzeba było natychmiast spieprzać!

\- Na razie, Jar-Jar!

Obi-Wan i Anakin zerwali się do biegu.

Kiedy dwie minuty później wsiadali na statek, przypomnieli sobie o pewnym istotnym szczególe.

\- Ej, moment! – zdyszany, Skywalker zawołał do stojącego na rampie Mistrza. – Mój miecz świetlny został w Świątyni. A poza tym nadal jestem „Ojcem Roku”! – posłał swojej nowej koszulce zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

\- Racja – Obi-Wan starł z czoła krople potu. – Pójdziemy po twoją broń i jakieś rzeczy do przebrania. A potem natychmiast stąd _spadamy!_ Czy to brzmi jak dobry plan?

\- Najlepszy!

Kilkanaście minut później wpatrywali się w błękit nadprzestrzeni i przypomnieli sobie o _jeszcze jednym_ istotnym szczególe.

\- Ej, a tak w ogóle… – Skywalker wymienił z Mistrzem zaintrygowane spojrzenie. - _Czyj_ miecz świetlny miał Jar-Jar?

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. W końcu Obi-Wan wzruszył ramionami. 

\- No cóż, na pewno nie Mistrza Windu. Mace jest ostatnią osobą, która byłaby na tyle durna, by pozwolić komuś ukraść swoją broń… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori.  
> To była już ostatnia część z serii "Spotkanie po latach".   
> Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tej absurdalnej historyjki sprawiło komuś frajdę ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję Mishi Akaitori!
> 
> Małe sprostowanko dla ciekawskich: 
> 
> Lody joganowe - nie wystąpują w uniwersum star warsów, a przynajmniej ja o nich nie słyszałam. Kanoniczne są natomiast same jogany - to fioletowe owoce w białe paski przypominające błyskawice. Jak myślicie, jaki smak miałyby lody joganowe? Jagód? Liczi? Czegoś jeszcze innego? 
> 
> Szpic lothalski - to również mój wymysł. Uznałam, że skoro w kanonie występują koty lothalskie, to równie dobrze mogą się pojawić również rady psów. Choć pewnie nie wyglądałyby tak, jak zwykłe psy. 
> 
> Star Warsowe emotikony (R2D2, Jar-Jar, Ahsoka i Leia) robiłam JA ;)
> 
> Zapraszam również do mojego innego opowiadania - nieco dłuższej historii o tytule "Człowiek Czynu". Poczytacie tam o początkach Anakina i Obi-Wana.
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i niech Moc będzie z wami!


End file.
